Zdrada
by Livka
Summary: Fuuka zawsze była miła. Nigdy nie narzekała. Nie narzekała na Natsuki, która zamknęła ją w Tartarusie. Nie narzekała SEES, w którym wszyscy patrzyli na nią z góry. Nie narzekała na Mitsuru, przez którą dołączyła do SEES. Nigdy nie narzekała swoich przyjaciół. Jednak na jej drodze pojawił się ktoś, kto pokazał je, że nie musi tak żyć. Lecz, czy ta osoba na pewno ma dobre zamiary?
1. Chapter 1

**Kwestie Techniczne:**

 **\- Pierwszy raz piszę coś, co ma rozdziały. Szczerze? Nie leży mi to. A robię to z powodów estetycznych.**

 **\- Nic nie jest zaplanowane w 100%. Dlatego się nie zdziwcie, gdyby wasza uwaga lub propozycja znalazły się w jednym z rozdziałów.**

 **\- To, jak często będę dodawać rozdziały, zależy głównie od mojej weny. A ta jest bardzo niezdecydowana.**

 **\- Moja wiedza o Japonii jest przeciętna, dlatego gdybym napisała coś, co jest nieprawdą, poprawcie mnie.**

 **\- Szczerze? Nie lubię Fuuki. Lecz mam nadzieję, że moja niechęć nie będzie widoczna w fanficku.**

 **No i na koniec, miłego czytania.**

W Iwatodai Dorm, mimo późnej godziny, wszyscy bawili się w najlepsze. Cały akademik świętował zabicie kolejnego Cienia. Liczba ofiar syndromu Apatii zmalała, jednak nie na długo. Wszyscy musieli się liczyć z tym, że wkrótce wszystko powróci. Ale dziś to nie miało znaczenia. Dziś była ich noc.

Mitsuru uczyła Akihiko tańczyć, Junpei i Yukari próbowali przebrać Minato za „gangstę", a Ikutsuki po prostu cieszył się towarzystwem wszystkich.

Każdy się dobrze bawił, każdy jadł, pił bądź śmiał się. Każdy, tylko nie Fuuka, która siedziała na kanapie, zaciskając pięści na miękkim siedzeniu. Fuuka chciała się dobrze bawić. W końcu powinna. Była przecież w towarzystwie przyjaciół. Ale nie mogła. Nie pozwalały jej na to wspomnienia, które jak co noc do niej wracały. Nawet roześmiane twarze przyjaciół nie mogły tego zmienić... a może zwłaszcza one. Siedziała skulona na kanapie, nie chcąc rzucać się w oczy. Nie chciała, aby przyjaciele się o nią martwili, aby wiedzieli o koszmarze, który właśnie przeżywała.

 _\- Łapcie ją! - krzyknęła Natsuki._

 _Dwie inne dziewczyny, które również prześladowały Fukkę, złapały ją za ramiona._

 _\- Moriyama! - krzyczała Fuuka. - Proszę! Zostawcie mnie!_

 _\- Ciągle nam się plącze pod nogami – syknęła jedna z dziewczyn. - Może noc na sali gimnastycznej nauczy ją, żeby nam nie wchodziła w drogę – uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo._

 _Natsuki i druga dziewczyna poparły ją żywo._

\- Akihiko – jęknęła Mitsur, gdy chłopak niespodziewanie przechylił ją na bok. - W tym tańcu nie ma nawet takiego kroku!

 _\- Błagam! - krzyczała Fuuka, gdy dziewczyny wpychały ją na salę._

 _Zielonowłosa upadła na brzuch, ledwo zdążając zamortyzować upadek rękami._

 _\- Nara, Yamagishi! – krzyknęła druga dziewczyna. - Widzimy się jutro!_

\- Nie sądzisz, że tak jest bardziej romantycznie? - zapytał Akihiko, uśmiechając się do niej sugestywnie.

\- Sanada! - warknęła Mitsuru.

 _\- Nie! - krzyknęła Fuuka, biegnąc w stronę zamykających się drzwi._

 _\- Żegnaj, Yamagishi._

 _Natsuki, wypowiadajaca te słowa, oraz jej twarz wykrzywiona w wrednym uśmiechu, były ostatnim, co Fukka zobaczyła, zanim całą salę ogarnęła bezkresna ciemność._

\- Nie no, sztos – powiedział Junpei, zakładając niezadowolonemu Minato swoją czapkę na głowę.

\- Boże, jakie wieśniactwo – Yukari wywróciła oczami.

 _\- Błagam! Wypuśćcie mnie! - krzyczała Fukka, waląc w drzwi. - Boję się ciemności! Dziewczyny! Błagam! Wypuście mnie stąd!_

\- Ale to już jest zdecydowanie bardziej stylowe – dodała dziewczyna, wkładając przyjacielowi na nos przyciemniane okulary.

 _Fukka siedziała na sali gimnastycznej, prawdopodobnie parę godzin. Nie była pewna. Dziewczyny zabrały jej komórkę, więc nie mogła tego sprawdzić, ani nawet oświetlić sobie pomieszczenia. Była całkowicie sama, w ciemności, która otaczała ją z każdej strony._

 _Mogłaby przysądź, że w pewnym momencie zaczęła słyszeć, jakieś warczenie dochodzące zza drzwi. Jednak to było niemożliwe. W szkole nikogo nie było. Znajdą ją dopiero rano... prawdopodobnie._

\- Zabijcie mnie – warknął niebieskowłosy, z którym przyjaciele zaczęli sobie robić selfie.

 _Fukka miała wrażenie, że pomieszczenie robi się coraz mniejsze. Nigdy nie miała klaustrofobii, a na sali było tak ciemno, że nie mogła nawet zobaczyć sąsiedniej ściany. Ale przysięgłaby, że teraz może dotknąć nogą ściany z naprzeciwka, co patrząc na rozmiary pomieszczenia, w normalnej sytuacji byłoby nie możliwe._

 _Dziewczyna próbowała wstać, aby po raz kolejny spróbować otworzy te piekielne drzwi, lecz nie mogła. Jakimś dziwnym sposobem przekleiła się do ściany._

\- Uśmiech – powiedziała rozchichotana Yukari.

 _Yamagishi zaczęła się szarpać, próbując wstać, jednak nie mogła. Była pewna, że to tylko przewidzenia, halucynacje, urojenia. Przecież człowiek nie może się od tak przykleić do ściany. Ale jej się o przytrafiło. Nie mogła się ruszyć. Nagle poczuła, że zapada w ścianę. Czuła, jak ściana zaczyna pochłaniać jej ramiona i tył głowy. A to zapewne był dopiero początek. Przerażona dziewczyna wierzgała nogami i krzyczała, choć zdawała sobie sprawę, że nikt jej nie pomoże._

\- Chociaż, wiesz co? - zaczął Junpei. – Ta twoja pedalska grzywka wszystko niszczy.

Minato spiorunował go wzrokiem.

 _Gdy Fukka została już praktycznie cała wessana przez ścianę wiedziała, że to zapewne koniec, że się udusi, albo nawet gorzej. Był tak przerażona, jak jeszcze nigdy. Z chęcią pozwoliłaby Natsuki cały rok się na sobie wyżywać, byleby to wszystko okazało się po prostu jakimś okropnym koszmarem._

 _Jednak nie okazało się. Ściana najpierw ją wessała do środka, a następnie wypluła na drugą stronę, gdzie znajdował się korytarz. Dziewczyna z przerażeniem zaczęła się oddalać od pomieszczenia, w którym jeszcze chwilę temu była zamknięta._

\- Czy ja wiem, czy on tak źle wygląda? - do rozmowy wtrącił się Ikutsuki. - W końcu... jak to powiedziały te dwie nastolatki, które spotkałem?... A, tak, już wiem! „Jest grzyweczka, jest dupeczka".

Wszyscy, łącznie z Akihiko i Mitsuru, wybuchneli śmiechem. Wszyscy oprócz Fuuki.

 _Fukka rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, które powinno być korytarzem. Jednak nie zobaczyła tam drzwi do klas, okien, ani nawet normalnych ścian. Ujrzała przed sobą, zarówno po jednej jak i po drugiej stronie, fioletowy korytarz, którego ściany wyglądały, jakby ktoś wtopił w nie wielkie, białe maski, a na podłodze znajdowały się plamy krwi._

\- Uważam, że nie powinieneś powtarzać wszystkiego, co usłyszysz z ust nastolatek – stwierdziła Mitsuru.

\- Żartujesz?! - krzyknął Junpei. - Dawaj, co jeszcze słyszałeś? Muszę to sobie zapisać – zwrócił się do Ikutsukiego.

 _\- Moriyama! Dziewczyny! Halo! Ktokolwiek! Proszę, niech mi ktoś pomoże! - krzyczała Fukka, idąc przed siebie._

 _Nie wiedziała gdzie jest, jak długo tu będzie i czy ktoś po nią przyjdzie. Czuła się zagubiona i przerażona._

 _Było tak do momentu, gdy zobaczyła na swojej drodze tego ogromnego, czarnego stwora z wielkimi zębami i krótkimi rączkami, za pomocą których się przemieszczał. Gdy potwór zaczął kłapać swoim wielkimi zębiszczami, Fuuka poczuła w sobie autentyczną, pozbawioną jakiegokolwiek miejsca na zdrowy rozsądek, panikę. Nagle wszystkie pytania przestały być ważne. Dziewczyna wzięła nogi za pas i zaczęła uciekać, jak najdalej od przerażającego stwora._

\- A gdyby Mitsuru nauczyła mnie tańczyć, to umówiłabyś się ze mną? - zapytał Junpei z nadzieją.

\- Nawet gdybyś się nauczył tańczyć, jak Michael Jackson – Yukari rozwiała jego nadzieję.

 _Po dwóch dniach Fuuka była głodna, odwodniona i zmęczona. Już nawet potwory biegające po tym dziwnym miejscu nie robiły na niej wrażenia. Już nie miała siły przed nimi ciekać, już nie miała siły krzyczeć, zresztą i tak jej gardło było zdarte od nawoływania kogokolwiek. Jej zmysł przetrwania zaczął słabnąć. Już jej nie zależało na tym, aby opuścić to miejsce. Chciała po prostu choć na chwilę, usiąść, odpocząć i wierzyć w to, że ktoś jej szuka. I wierzyła w to. Żyła nadzieją, że ktoś się o nią martwi i próbuje ją znaleźć... szkoda, że to były tylko marzenia._

\- Cmoknij sobie Minato, jak ci tak brakuje miłości – zaśmiała się Takeba.

\- Junpei spojrzał na chłopaka, jakby rozważał tę propozycję.

 _Po czterech dniach Fuuka nie miała siły nawet, aby się ruszyć. Siedziała, oparta o ścianę i obserwowała potwory, które co jakiś czas przechodziły... a w zasadzie, przepełzywały, obok niej. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy zaczęły się rodzić marzenia o tym, aby kreatury ją zabiły. Wolała to niż śmierć z odwodnienia i głodu._

\- Puszczaj! - krzyczał Minato, którego Junpei zaczął przyciągać do siebie.

\- Daj spokój – powiedział Lori, szarpiąc się z przyjacielem. - Chcę wierzyć, że chociaż jedna osoba na tym świecie mnie kocha.

 _Szóstego dnia dziewczyna już nawet nie za bardzo pamiętała. Stwory zaczęły się zbierać wokół, niej, jak sępy czekające na świeżą padlinę. Pełzały po jej nogach, dotykały jej włosów, szeptały jej do ucha._

 _Dziewczyna nie miała siły, aby je odepchnąć. Nie miała nawet siły, aby się ruszyć. Siedziała pod ścianą z przekrzywioną głową i wpatrywała się w przestrzeń. Była pewna, że stwory coś do niej szeptał, choć gdy dołączyła do SEES Mitsuru ją zapewniła, że Cienie nie potrafią mówić. Ale te potrafiły. Syczały jej do ucha, że nikt jej nie lubi, że nikt jej nie szuka, gdyby tak było już dawno ktoś by ją znalazła, a tak? Siedzi tu, konając. Ona nie ma przyjaciół i nigdy nie będzie mieć. Mówiły, że przyjdą ludzie, którzy jej pomogą, ale oni nie będą jej prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi. Nie będą zwracali na nią uwagi, będą ją wykorzystywać. Ma im nie ufać. Fukka nie miała siły, żeby zaprzeczać, więc po prostu wierzyła we wszystko, co mówiły jej kreatury. Rozumiała, że jest nikim i zawsze będzie nikim._

 _Następnych dni dziewczyna już nie pamiętała. Nie miała pojęcia jakim cudem przeżyła tak długo, bez jedzenia i picia. Być może te stwory jej pomogły. Nie była pewna._

 _Dziesiątego dnia znalazł ją chłopak o niebieskich włosach. Nazywał się Minato. Pomógł jej, podobnie, jak reszta SEES. Dziewczyna bardzo ich polubiła. Od chwili, gdy zaczęli współpracę czuła z całą grupą niesamowitą więź. Lubiła z nimi pracować i spędzać wolny czas. Wtedy czasami zapominała o tym, co przeżyła._

 _Choć nie zmieniało to faktu, że nocami wciąż słyszała te wszystkie szepty Cieni._

 _Jesteś nikim._

\- Akihiko – zaśmiała się Mitsuru.

 _Nie masz przyjaciół._

\- To nie ja – bronił się chłopak.

 _Oni nie są twoimi prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi._

\- Zostaw mnie! - krzyczał Minato.

 _Zmusili cię, żebyś dołączyła do SEES._

\- Proszę, tylko jeden buziaczek – zaśmiał się Junpei, napierając na chłopaka.

 _Wcale tego nie chciałaś._

\- „Miłość rośnie wokół nas" - zaśpiewała Yukari.

 _Mają cię za nic._

\- Junpei, bo w dobrym związku chodzi o to, żeby nie naciskać na druga osobę – zażartował Ikutsuki.

 _Nie liczysz się dla nich!_

\- Fukka! - krzyknął z uśmiechem Junpei.

Dziewczyna szybko przestała zaciskać dłonie w pięści i spojrzała z śmiechem na przyjaciela.

\- Tak?- zapytała.

\- Mogłabyś pójść po chipsy do sklepu? - zapytał.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na najbliższe okno, gdyż od jakiegoś czasu słyszała walenie w nie i chciała sprawdzić, czy tak jak podejrzewała, na dworze pada.

Jej podejrzenia się sprawdziły. Na dworze niemiłosiernie lało. Deszcz padał tak mocno, iż wydawało się, że nad ziemią unosi się gęsta mgiełka.

\- Oszalałeś? - dziewczyna usłyszała głos Yukari. - Jest druga w nocy, na dworze leje, a ty wysyłasz ja po chipsy? Sam sobie idź, jak jesteś taki mądry

Fuuka spojrzała na przyjaciela, mając nadzieję, że chłopak weźmie słowa przyjaciółki pod uwagę i jednak wycofa swoja prośbę.

Junpei spojrzał na nią lekko zakłopotany.

\- Oczywiście, jak chcesz to nie idź – dodał.

Nie był to szantaż. Bardziej zabrzmiało, jak sugestia. Jednak nie zmieniało to faktu, iż Lori dał Fuuce wybór.

Mogła nie iść. Nie chciała iść. Była zmęczona. Nie chciało jej się nawet tu siedzieć. Mogła odmówić. Wiedziała, że przyjaciel nie byłby zły. Zamierzała odmówić. Tak, odmówi.

\- Dobrze, mogę pójść – zgodziła się.

Yukari spojrzała na nią zaszokowana. Fuuka też chciałaby być zdziwiona, lecz nie była. Mogła podejrzewać, że tak to się skończy. Przecież jej przyjaciel poprosił ją o coś. Czy miała prawo odmówić? Nie chciała go martwić, ani być niemiła, w stosunku do niego. W końcu byli przyjaciółmi.

\- Świetnie – powiedział rozradowany Junpei. - Kup mi cebulowe.

Yukari posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie.

\- No co? - zapytał mało dyskretnie chłopak. - Zgodziła się.

Fukka wiedziała, że już nie ma odwrotu. Musiała iść.

Dziewczyna szybko wstała z kanapy, wychodząc z założenia, że im szybciej się tym upora, tym szybciej znów wróci do ciepłego akademika.

Yamagishi podeszła do drzwi, jednak zanim nacisnęła na klamkę, spojrzała na wieszak stojący obok. Miała nadzieję, że znajdzie tam jakiś parasol. Jednak zlokalizowała tam jedynie ogromną bluzę, która swobodnie dyndała, zawieszona za kaptur.

\- Ej – zaczęła lekko zażenowana, odwracając się. - Ma może któreś z was parasol?

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Junpeia.

\- Lori chyba ma – powiedziała Mitsuru.

\- Miałem – poprawił ją chłopak. - Ale zniszczył mi się w akcji.

Yukari spojrzała na niego z politowaniem.

\- Czy ta „akcja" ma może coś wspólnego z dzikimi okrzykami „O mój Boże! Pająk!", które jakiś czas temu słyszałam w twoim pokoju? - zapytała dziewczyna.

\- Nie – powiedział Junpei, próbując zachować pokerową twarz.

Fukka westchnęła ciężko. Nie miała niczego z kapturem, a czapki zimowej przecież nie mogła założyć. Co miała zrobić?

\- Możesz wziąć moją bluzę – zaoferował Akihiko, wskazując głową na wieszak stojący obok dziewczyny. - Jest trochę za duża, ale bardzo ciepła – zachęcił ją.

Fuuka szybko skinęła głową, po czym zaczęła zakładać na siebie ubranie.

Może słowo „trochę" w przypadku Akihiko było trafne, jednak jeśli chodziło Fuukę było dużym nie domówieniem. Dziewczyna praktycznie topiła się w bluzie, która wisiała na niej, jak worek w rozmiarze XXL. Dół ubrania znajdował się przy jej kolanach, przez co zasłaniał jej spódnicę, a góra pod biustem, dzięki czemu bluza mogła chronić przed deszczem, jedynie jej nogi.

Fuuka spojrzała niepewnie na starszego chłopaka, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Z jednej strony, już lepiej by było, gdyby dziewczyna nałożyła jakiś płaszcz, który zapewne miała w szafie, ale z drugiej, chłopak dobrowolnie jej to zaoferował, co było bardzo miłe z jego strony. Co Fuuka miała zrobić? Powiedzieć mu teraz „Sorry, ale nie pójdę w tym, bo jest za duże"? Przecież nie mogła.

\- Dzięki – mruknęła.

Po tych słowach obróciła się, po czym jedną ręką nacisnęła na klamkę, a drugą zaczęła przytrzymywać bluzę, która cały czas się z niej zsuwała.

Wiatr wiał Fuuce w twarz, a deszcz, niczym tysiące odłamków szkła, szastał ją po twarzy. Dziewczyna jedną ręką trzymała bluzę, a drugą osłaniała twarz od deszczu, gdyż kaptur, który pod wpływem wiatru spadał jej z głowy, na niewiele się zdawał.

Fuuka żałowała, że zgodziła się pójść do sklepu, żałowała, że zgodziła się zostać i świętować z całą resztą. Była zmęczona, nie lubiła imprez, nawet takich kameralnych, a do tego musiała jutro iść do szkoły.

Yamagishi westchnęła w duchu. Co miała zrobić? Powiedzieć im, że nie chce spędzać z nimi czasu? To byłoby wredne. Nie powinna. I co z tego, że nie chciała, była zmęczona i wcale się dobrze nie bawiła? Na tym polegała przyjaźń. Na poświęceniu. Zresztą, dziewczyna i tak zamierzała pójść do pokoju, gdy tylko pierwsza osoba opuści salon.

Fuuka zatrzymała się na chwilę, zmęczona.

To był tylko jeden wieczór. Jutro pójdzie wcześnie spać, pocieszała się w duchu.

Nagle dziewczyna poczuła, że zaczyna jej być strasznie zimno w nogi. Przez chwilę nie rozumiała dlaczego, póki nie spojrzała w dół. Wtedy zauważyła, że stoi po kostki w kałuży.

Świetnie – jęknęła, po czym zaczęła szybko zmierzać przed siebie.

Sklep był już nie daleko, co podnosiło dziewczynę na duchu.

Gdy zielonowłosa zauważyła przed sobą wielki szyld, oznaczający, że jej cel znajduje się tylko parę metrów przed nią, zaczęła biec, aby jak najszybciej znaleźć się w ciepłym, suchym wnętrzu.

Yamagishi szybko podbiegła do drzwi, po czym szarpnęła je. Drzwi się nie ruszyły. Pchnęła. Nic. Fuuka podniosła wzrok i zobaczyła karteczkę, na której były napisane godziny otwarcia.

Pon. - Sob. 7:00 – 22:00

Niedz. 7:00 – 18:00

\- Świetnie – jęknęła Fuuka, opierając czoło o szybę drzwi. - Co ja teraz zrobię?

Mogła wrócić do akademika z niczym i powiedzieć Junpeiowi, że jest sierotą, która nawet chipsów nie potrafi kupić.

Nie, to nie wchodziło w grę. Musiała znaleźć jakiś otwarty sklep. Nagle Fuukę olśniło. W Port Island Station powinien być jakiś otwarty sklep. Z resztą, to była dzielnica, w której otwieranie sklepu przed 20:00 w ogóle nie miało sensu.

Dziewczyna z zadowoleniem zaczęła się kierować w stronę, dzielnicy, która była, jak trójkąt Bermudzki. Sęk w tym, że w niej nie ginęły statki, tylko portfele.

Minęło może pół godziny, zanim Fuuka dotarła na miejsce. Ale co się dziwić. Dziewczyna nigdy wcześniej tam nie była. Zresztą, po co miałaby przychodzić w takie miejsce?

Yamagishi zaczęła się zagłębiać w obskurne, obdrapane i śmierdzące uliczki Port Island Station. Nie rozumiała, jak ktokolwiek mógł tu przychodzić, a tym bardziej zakładać tu sklep. Przecież bezdomni i nastolatkowe, którzy tu często przychodzą, mogliby go zdewastować. Fuuka uważała, że to bardzo kiepski pomysł. I tak było. Oczywiście tylko teoretycznie. W praktyce był to świetny biznes. Nastolatkowe mogli się zaszyć z butelką piwa, gdzieś w tych ponurych uliczkach, a sprzedawca zarabiał, gdy kończył im się alkohol bądź, jedzenie. Układ idealny. Sklep zarabia, a nastolatkowe mają co jeść i pić, zdała od natrętnych spojrzeń dorosłych.

Gdy Fuuka znalazła się w jednej z uliczek, obleciał ją strach. Tu deszcz, przez budynki, które ją otaczały, nie padał aż tak mocno, jednak to nie zmieniało faktu, że podejrzane typki, które się tam kręciły, były gorsze od ulewy.

\- Ej! Mała! - dziewczyna nagle usłyszała jakiś męski głos..

Gdy się rozejrzała zobaczyła grupkę nastolatków, stojącą w jednym z ślepych zaułków. To było niesamowite, że nawet w taką ulewę chciało im się tu siedzieć.

\- Choć do nas! Co tak stoisz?!

Dziewczyna znieruchomiała ze strachu i zaczęła się w nich wpatrywać wzrokiem przerażonego zwierzęca.

\- Ja... Ja nie – wymamrotała, mając nadzieję, że ją usłyszeli.

\- Ej! Masz na sobie coś, po za tą bluzą?! - krząknęła jakaś dziewczyna. - No choć, nie bądź taka nieśmiała.

Fuuka spojrzała w dół. Faktycznie, wyglądała, jakby nie miała na sobie spódnicy.

Dziewczyna tylko pokręciła głową, po czym zaczęła biec przed siebie. Musiała, jak najszybciej znaleźć ten sklep, gdyż bała się, jak może skończyć, jeśli spędzi tu jeszcze choćby chwilę dłużej.

Nagle przed jej oczami pojawił się ogromny, świecący napis „Monopolowy", a właściwie „Onooloy", gdyż litery m, p i w nie świeciły się.

Dziewczyna szybko podbiegła do drzwi i pchnęła je. Otworzyły się. Oczywiście stawiały lekki opór przez zardzewiałe zawiasy, ale ostatecznie otworzyły się. W środku było sucho i ciepło. Sklep nie był za duży i więcej w nim było alkoholi niż chipsów, ale Fuuka była pewne, że dostanie to, czego szuka. Dziewczyna podeszła do lady, przy której stała młoda kobieta z tunelem w uchu i wielkim tatuażem w kształcie róży, który oplatał jej prawą rękę. Kasjerka prawą dłoń opierał o ladę, gdyż w lewej trzymała telefon, przez który z kimś rozmawiała.

\- Przepraszam – zagadnęła Fuuka.

\- Czekaj, Chio, jakieś dziecko mnie zaczepia – zwróciła się do osoby, z którą rozmawiała. - Czego? - zapytała Fuukę. - Rodzice cię nie nauczyli, że nie przeszkadza się, jak ktoś rozmawia?

Fuuka skuliła się w sobie. Nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. Nie lubiła, gdy ktoś na nią krzyczał.

Kasjerka, widząc, że dziewczyna nie ma niczego do dodania, powróciła do rozmowy.

Yamagishi spojrzał przez okno. Wciąż padało, ale na szczęści było jeszcze ciemno na dworze. To był dobry znak. Może, gdyby udało jej się przeczekać rozmowę kasjerki z koleżanką, mogłaby bez problemu kupić chipsy, wrócić do akademika i znaleźć się w łóżku o trzeciej. Może akurat przez ten czas przestałoby padać, a Fuuka nie musiałby się martwić przed snem, wyżymaniem ubrań z wody.

Tylko pytanie, kiedy kasjerka skończy rozmowę? Fuuka miała nadzieję, że za niedługo, ale jak na razie pozostawało jej tylko czekać.

Więc czekała. W międzyczasie przestał padać deszcz, a ona wciąż czekała.

Z rozmowy dziewczyn dowiedziała się, kto kogo przeleciał na ostatniej imprezie, kto się zszedł, a kto rozstał oraz, że jej siostra chciała nazwać swoja córeczkę Jessica, czym kasjerka była oburzona, gdyż uważała, że, skoro są w Japonii, dziewczynka powinna mieć jakieś japońskie imię.

Po niekończących się minutach, tej jakże fascynującej rozmowy, Fukka usłyszała słowa, na które czekała od tak dawna.

No to ja będę kończyć. Pa pa. Buziaczki.

Po czym kobieta się rozłączyła. Fuuka podeszła trochę bliżej, do kasy, szczęśliwa, że w końcu będzie mogła kupić to, czego szukała.

Kasjerka zmierzyła ją nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem.

A ty nadal tu sterczysz? - zapytała.

Ja... - zaczęła Yamagishi.

Dobra, nie ważne, czego chcesz? - kasjerka wcięła jej się w zdanie.

Chipsy cebulowe, poproszę – powiedziała uprzejmie Fukka.

Kasjerka wzięła chipsy, które miała za sobą, po czym położyła je na blat i skasowała.

200 yenów – powiedziała znudzonym głosem.

Ale tam jest napisane 75 - powiedziała Fuuka, wskazując na plakietkę, pod którą jeszcze chwilę temu wisiały chipsy.

I? - zapytała kasjerka. - 200 yenów.

Fuuka nagle uświadomiła sobie, że Junpei nie dał jej żadnych pieniędzy. Dziewczyna zaczęła nerwowo grzebać w kieszeni spódnicy. A co jeśli nie będzie miała tych pieniędzy? Nie dość, że sterczałaby tu wtedy na darmo i ośmieszyła się, to jeszcze wróciła z niczym.

Fuuka w końcu znalazła jakąś monetę w kieszeni. Położyła ją na ladzie.

100 yenów – powiedziała niezadowolona sprzedawczyni.

Więcej nie mam – jęknęła przerażona Fuuka.

Dobra – westchnęła kobieta. - Bierz i zjeżdżaj.

Kasjerka wcisnęła jej w ręce opakowanie chipsów.

Dziękuję – podziękowała Fuuka, po czym szybko wyszła.

Chciała jak najszybciej wrócić do akademika. Może już nie padało, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że w dalszym ciągu było ciemno, zimno i późno, a Fuuka była okropnie zmęczona.

Dziewczyna przemierzała obskurne uliczki, nie zwracając na nic uwagi. Zamierzała bez żadnych przeszkód opuści to miejsce. I zapewne by jej się udało, gdyby nie coś co przyciągnęło jej uwagę. Był to znajomy głos dochodzący z jednej z uliczek. Fuuka nie była pewna, czy jej się nie przesłyszało i czy na pewno powinna to sprawdzać. Bo w końcu dlaczego, ktokolwiek z jej znajomych, miałby tu przychodzić?

Fuuka zbliżyła się do sąsiedniej uliczki i dyskretnie zajrzała, wychylając się zza rogu. Zobaczyła tam Akihiko rozmawiającego z jakimś chłopakiem. Był wyższy od niego i, z tego co wywnioskowała Fuuka był jego przyjacielem.

\- Shnjiro, czy ty naprawdę niczego nie rozumiesz? - zapytał Sanada. - Ci ludzie są niebezpieczni. Dlaczego się w ogóle z nimi zadajesz? Dlaczego nie wrócisz do SEES?

\- Wiesz, że nie mogę wrócić – powiedział drugi chłopak. - Nie po tym, co się stało.

\- Shinji, to było rok temu. Naprawdę, masz zamiar do końca życia się o to obwiniać?

\- Tak, bo to była moja wina – warknął chłopak nazywany Shinjiro. - A co do Stregii... nie zadaję się z nimi dlatego, że ich lubię. Przecież wiesz.

\- No tak. - Akihiko zaczął nerwowo chodzić wte i wewte. - Te tabletki... Shinji, to mi śmierdzi na kilometr. Oni ewidentnie są niebezpieczni. Zobaczysz, któregoś dnia ten pseudo Jezus, strzeli ci w plecy.

\- On się nazywa Takaya – poprawił go Shinjiro. - I... dlaczego pseudo Jezus?

\- Bo ma te swoją całą sektę... a w zasadzie „sektunię", bo ile ona liczy? Z dziesięć osób? I to jeszcze wliczając w to wszystko tych jego pomagierów. Zresztą, bredzi coś o tym całym „Upadku". Bawi się w jakiegoś proroka od siedmiu boleści.

\- Z tego, co wiem SEES zajmuje się walką z Cieniami, a nie z pseudo prorokami – zauważył Shinjiro.

\- Nie o to chodzi. Zresztą, jeśli zacznie w jakiś sposób zagrażać ludziom, to nim też się zajmiemy. Oni wydają się niebezpieczni. A poza tym, jestem pewien, że Mitsuru nie spodobałaby się wiadomość o nich – rzekł Akihiko.

\- Póki oficjalnie nie są wrogami SEES, nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbym nie mieć z nimi żadnych układów.

\- Shinji, ty niczego nie rozumiesz...

Fuuka szybko schowała się za róg budynku, gdyż miała wrażenie, że Akihiko ją dostrzegł.

Chwilę zastanowiła się nad rozmową, której była przed chwilą świadkiem. Nie rozumiała absolutnie nic z tego co usłyszał. Strega? Kim ona była? Chyba byli niebezpieczni. Tak, ewidentnie byli niebezpieczni. Fuuka nigdy nie powinna się zadawać z żadną Stregą. To była jakaś niebezpieczna sekta. Ale o jakich tabletkach mówili? I kim był ten chłopak? Chyba przyjacielem Akihiko. Z tego, co wywnioskowała Fuuka należał kiedyś do SEES. Ale dlaczego nie chce ponownie się przyłączyć? Co się stało? I dlaczego Akihiko jest tu, a nie w akademiku? Jak długo Fuuka była w tym sklepie?

Dziesięć tysięcy pytań na minutę i żadnej odpowiedzi. Dziewczyna w tej chwili wiedziała tylko jedno. Powinna jak najszybciej wrócić do akademika, gdyż było już na pewno bardzo późno.

Po paru... dziesięciu minutach, Fuuka dotarła ponownie do akademika. Gdy otworzyła drzwi zamierzała z uśmiechem oświadczyć Juneiowi, że udało jej się zdobyć chipsy, jednak w salonie zobaczyła tylko ciemność i pustkę. Nikogo tam nie było.

Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko. Najwidoczniej wszyscy już dawno poszli spać. Yamagishi była zmęczona i jedyne, co ją teraz obchodziło to fakt, że może spokojnie wrócić do pokoju i położyć się spać.

Zostawiła chipsy w kuchni, mając nadzieje, że Junpei zje je w drodze do szkoły, albo na śniadanie. On nie był zbyt wybredny. Po czym skierowała się w stronę swojego pokoju, gdzie, nawet się nie przebierając, padła na łóżko i zasnęła.

Gdy zadzwonił, budzik Fuuka nie mogła uwierzyć, że jest już ranek. Przecież nie tak dawno kładła się spać. Tak samo nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że minęło pół godziny, gdy po słowach „Jeszcze tylko pięć minut" na chwilę zamknęła oczy.

Yamagishi wyskoczyła w popłochu z łóżka, po czym zaczęła się pakować z prędkością błyskawicy. Była pewna, że spóźni się na pociąg. Miała to jak w banku, to było pewne.

Jednak Fuuka, wbrew całemu światu, swojemu pechowi i nauczycielowi od W-Fu, który ciągle na nią narzekał, zdążyła i wskoczyła do zatłoczonego metra w ostatniej chwili.

Do szkoły na szczęście dotarła na czas, co było dla niej zbawieniem, gdyż notoryczne niewyspanie i brak koncentracji na lekcjach sprawiały, że kolejne spóźnienie mogłoby się zakończyć dla Fuuki rozmową z wychowawcą.

Mimo, iż zielonowłosa leciała do szkoły, jak strzała, to na miejscu snuła się, jak internet w latach dziewięćdziesiątych. Była nie wyspana do tego stopnia, że momentami nie miała pojęcia, jaką aktualnie mają lekcję. Oczywiście, nauczyciele parę razy zwracali jej uwagę na to, że nie uważa, lecz to w żaden sposób jej nie pomagało.

Fuuka powoli szła szkolnym korytarzem, kierując się w stronę najbliższej łazienki, gdyż miała nadzieję, że zimna woda zmniejszy jej niewyspanie.

Nagle zobaczyła, że ktoś przechodzi obok niej. Gdy podniosła głowę zobaczyła Natsuki, która jej nie zauważyła, gdyż rozmawiała z jakąś dziewczyną. Była to jedna z dziewczyn, które się nad nią kiedyś znęcały. Jednak były to zamierzchłe czasy. Dziś ona i Natsuki były przyjaciółkami.

\- Hej, Natsuki – powiedziała Fuuka z uśmiechem, machając do niej.

Dziewczyna chwilę rozglądała się nie wiedząc, skąd pochodzi głos, póki jej wzrok nie padł na Yamagishi, która wyglądała, jakby wykopano ją z grobu.

\- Cześć, Fuuka – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem dziewczyna, po czym powróciła do rozmowy z dziewczyną.

Yamigishi była szczęśliwa, że po tym wszystkim Natsuki i ona potrafią się tak po prostu przyjaźnić. To było niesamowite.

 _\- Łapcie ją! – krzyknęła Natsuki._

Fuuka szybko pokręciła głową, odpędzając od siebie nieprzyjemne wspomnienia.

Dziewczyna skręciła w bok, gdyż tam znajdowały się drzwi od łazienki. Pociągnęła je, lecz one ani drgnęły.

No nie. Powtórka z wczoraj? – pomyślała.

Fuuka ciągnęła drzwi, jednak one nie chciały się ruszyć. Zaparła się, próbując je przesunąć, gdyż wiedziała, że przecież nikt nie mógł ich zamknąć.

Gdy w końcu dziewczyna je puściła. Ku jej zaskoczeniu drzwi się odsunęły, jednak nie w stronę, w którą ciągnęła.

Ujrzała przed sobą zaskoczoną dziewczynę, która właśnie wychodziła z łazienki.

\- Czy ty próbowałaś otworzyć te drzwi? – zapytała.

\- Nie – Fukka szybko skłamała, jednak po chwili źle się poczuła z tym, co powiedziała. – Tak – przyznała, odganiając wyrzuty sumienia.

 _Sierota. Nawet drzwi nie potrafisz otworzyć._

\- Ciągnęłaś nie w te stronę, w którą powinnaś – wytłumaczyła jej dziewczyna. – Następnym razem spróbuj innym sposobem, zamiast niszczyć te drzwi.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała z zażenowanym uśmiechem Fuuka.

Dziewczyna odeszła, a Yamagishi szybko czmychnęła do łazienki, mając nadzieję, że niewiele osób widziało jej zmaganie się z drzwiami.

Podeszła do pierwszego z brzegu zlewu. W łazience było bardzo cicho, co oznaczało, że nikogo innego tam nie ma. Fuuka odkręciła zimną wodę w kranie, po czym przemyła sobie nią twarz. To wcale nie sprawiło, że była mniej śpiąca i ani trochę nie poprawiło jej samopoczucia. Dziewczyna oparła ręce na zlewie, po czym spojrzała na wodę, zbierającą się w umywalce, której zaczynało być coraz więcej.

 _Jesteś skończoną debilką. I ty się dziwisz, że nikt w SEES cię nie lubi._

\- Lubią mnie. Są moimi przyjaciółmi – powiedziała sama do siebie.

Nikogo tam nie było, więc nikt nie mógł jej usłyszeć.

 _Mają cię za nic. Jesteś im nie potrzebna._

\- Nie prawda. Pomagam im.

 _Wykonujesz brudną robotę za Mitsuru. Zresztą, co się dziwić. Ty miałabyś walczyć? Ha! Dobre. Prędzej zabiłabyś siebie, niż Cienie._

\- Nie, ja po prostu pomagam Mitsuru. Tak jest lepiej dla nas wszystkich. I… i ja potrafię walczyć. Gdyby mi pozwolono, to bym walczyła – próbowała się usprawiedliwiać.

 _Nie prawda. Nawet twoi rodzice cię nie kochają. Pozwolili ci zamieszkać w akademiku, żeby się ciebie pozbyć._

\- To nie prawda – powiedziała łamiącym się głosem. – Rodzice mnie kochają.

 _Jak można kochać taką sierotę?_

Fuuka znów spojrzała na wodę. Wydawała się taka przyjemna i chłodna. Jednak, co z tego skoro dziewczyna wciąż nie mogła się rozbudzić?

Yamagishi zaczęła przybliżać twarz do wody, która znajdowała się w zlewie. Gdy jej nos dotknął zimnego płynu wzdrygnęła się na chwilę, po czym bez zastanowienia wsadziła twarz pod wodę.

To było zupełnie coś innego. Teraz czuła się zdecydowanie bardziej rozbudzona. Tu była tak miło i chłodno, a woda wydawała się odganiać jej zmęczenie. Nawet głos w jej głowie zaczął cichnąć. Dziewczyna mogła spędzić tak całą przerwę, nie przejmując się, że ktoś może ja zobaczyć. Było jej tak dobrze.

Nagle usłyszała, jak otwierają się drzwi łazienki. Zanim zdążyła się zastanowić nad tym, czy zapewnić osobę, która tu weszła, że to tylko tak głupio wygląda i Fuuka nie zamierza sobie zrobić żadnej krzywdy, czy po prostu zignorować tą osobę, poczuła jak ktoś łapie ją za ramię i odciąga od zlewu.

Dopiero teraz poczuła, że brakowało jej już powietrza, a cały świat zaczął wirować przed oczami z braku tlenu.

\- Fuuka, co ty wyrabiasz?! – usłyszała znajomy głos.

Gdy obraz przed jej oczami się zatrzymał, rozpoznała w dziewczynie, która stała przed nią, Yukari.

\- Ja… ja tylko – zaczęła się jąkać.

Było jej tak głupio. Nie dość, że została przyłapana z twarzą w zlewie, to do tego przez przyjaciółkę.

\- Co ty chciałaś zrobić? – dziewczyna zadała kolejne pytanie.

\- Nic. Ja tylko…

Ona tylko, co? Chciała się rozbudzić? Chciała sobie potrzymać twarz w wodzie, ponieważ była taka przyjemna? Nie, te odpowiedzi brzmiały tak głupio. Gdyby Yukari to usłyszała pewnie wzięłaby ją za debilkę, o ile już nie ma o niej takiego zdania.

\- Ja… Przepraszam – wymamrotała, spuszczając głowę.

Była przyzwyczajona do przeprosin. To zazwyczaj załatwiało sprawę, niezależnie od tego, czy faktycznie zrobiła coś złego, czy nie.

\- Nie przepraszaj – powiedziała dziewczyna. – Ale już więcej tego nie rób. Przecież mogłaś się utopić. Boże, Fuuka. Utopić się w zlewie, czy ty słyszysz jak to brzmi? – Yukari lamentowała nad głupotą swojej przyjaciółki.

Fuuka wciąż miała twarz zwróconą ku ziemi, aby ukryć swoje zawstydzenie.

Yukari wzięła trochę papieru, który służył do wycierania rąk, po czym podsunęła go Fuuce pod nos.

\- Trzymaj. Wytrzyj twarz.

Fuuka szybko wzięła papier, po czym zaczęła osuszać sobie buzię.

\- No dobrze – mruknęła Yukari, zakręcając kran. – Nie chcę wnikać, co tobą kierowało… Tak, czy siak, właśnie cię szukałam.

\- Mnie? – zdziwiła się Fuuka, podnosząc twarz.

\- Tak. Miałaś mi powiedzieć, czy znalazłaś jakieś informacje, na temat incydentu sprzed dziesięciu lat. Wczoraj nie zdążyła, wiec…

 _Widzisz? Ona wcale nie martwiła się o ciebie. Interesowały ją tylko te informacje. Gdyby nie to, dałaby ci się utopić. Bo w końcu, kto cie potrzebuje?_

\- Wcale nie – zaprzeczyła szybko Fuuka.

\- Co? – zadziwiła się brunetka

\- Nic – mruknęła dziewczyna.

Yukari wpatrywała się w nią przez chwilę niepewnie, jednak ostatecznie niczego nie powiedziała.

\- Więc, wracając… - zaczęła.

\- Tak – szepnęła Fuuka, mnąc w dłoniach papier. – Wysłałam ci wszystkie informacje na maila.

\- Było tam coś ciekawego? – dopytywała.

\- Dosyć – przyznała. – Okazuje się, że te wszystkie incydenty… to znaczy… te wszystkie „historie o duchach" zdarzały się już wcześniej. Również dziesięć lat temu.

\- Czy rodzina Mitsuru ma z tym coś wspólnego? To w końcu ich szkoła. – brunetka chciała się upewnić.

\- Może – mruknęła wpatrując się w podłogę.

Yukari ponownie zaczęła spoglądać na dziewczynę.

\- Fuuka – powiedziała, robiąc krok w jej stronę. – Co się dzieje? Wyglądasz na zmęczoną.

 _Teraz zauważyła. Kiedy chce coś od ciebie. Udaje, że cię lubi. Doprawdy, żałosne._

\- To przez Junpeia, prawda? – pytanie padło ponownie. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wysłał cię po chipsy w środku nocy – westchnęła bezradnie.

Chwilę patrzyła na zielonowłosą, która wciąż milczała.

Fuuka nie miała nic do powiedzenia. To ona się na to zgodziła, choć nie chciała. To w żadnym wypadku nie była wina chłopaka, tylko jej.

\- Muszę iść – szepnęła.

Dziewczynę męczyła już rozmowa z przyjaciółką. Nie dość, że najpierw się ośmieszyła, to teraz jeszcze miała się przyznać do tego, iż jest skończoną sierotą. Jakby to nie było oczywiste.

\- Fuuka! Czekaj! – krzyknęła za nią Yukari.

Ale dziewczyna wydawała się jej nie słyszeć. Papier, który miała w dłoniach, wypadł jej z rąk, jednak ona się nie zatrzymała. Nie wybiegła. Niechciała uciekać od przyjaciółki. Zmierzała ją po prostu opuścić.

Gdy Fuuka znalazła się na korytarzu szybko porwał ją tłum uczniów, znajdujących się tam. Tym sposobem dziewczyna dotarła pod klasę.

Po tym incydencie dziewczyna nie widziała już ani Yukari, ani nikogo innego z SEES. Miała nadzieję, że dziewczyna nikomu nie opowie o tym, co się stało w łazience. Niechciała, aby ludzie się o nią martwili i nie potrzebnie zaprzątali sobie głowy.

Gdy, po skończonych lekcjach, wróciła do Iwatodai Dorm, była wykończona. Nie zdążyła nawet dojść do pokoju. Usiadła na kanapie w salonie, położyła głowę na miękkim siedzeniu i już po chwili spała, jak zabita.

Nie chciała zasnąć w salonie. Zmierzała po prostu na chwilę się położyć i odpocząć, jednak była zbyt zmęczona. Stało się.

 _\- W SEES walczymy z potworami, Yamagishi – powiedziała spokojnie Mitsuru._

 _\- Boję się ich – jęknęła Fuuka. – Byłam zamknięta z nimi przez dziesięć dni w Tartarusie, Mitsuru… ja… ja nie potrafię – pokręciła głową._

 _\- To nie ma znaczenia – rzekła czerwono włosa. – Masz moc persony… niezwykłą moc, Yamagishi._

 _\- To znaczy, że… jestem niezwykła? – zapytała lekko się rumieniąc._

 _\- Nie to znaczy, że możesz przejąć moja rolę w SEES, a ja będę mogła walczyć._

 _Fuuka lekko posmutniała._

 _\- Spójrz na siebie – kontynuowała. – Ty nie nadajesz się do walki. Nie nadajesz się do niczego. Bez SEES niczego nie osiągniesz. A tak? Możesz się w końcu do czegoś przydać._

 _\- Ale ja nie chęcę – jęknęła Fuuka._

 _\- Ale ja tak powiedziałam! – ryknęła dziewczyna._

 _Fuuka mogłaby przysiądź, że w tym momencie w oczach Mitsuru zobaczyła żywy ogień._

 _\- Kirijo, proszę – zachlipała zielonowłosa. – Ja się boję. Nie potrafię. Nie chcę._

 _\- Ale to zrobisz! – dziewczyna wpadła w szał, - Czy ty niczego nie rozumiesz, Yamagishi?!... Yamagishi…_ ej, Yamagishi.

Fuuka gwałtownie otworzyła oczy, budząc się ze snu. Pierwszym, co zobaczyła po przebudzeniu, była twarz Mitsuru. Zielonowłosa szybko się odsunęła , gdyż senny amok jeszcze nie miną. Dziewczyna wciąż miała przed oczami rozwścieczoną twarz Kirijo. Yamagishi wpatrywała się z przerażeniem w przyjaźnie wyglądającą osobę, która jeszcze chwilę temu wyszczerzyła na nią.

\- Yamagishi, co jest? – zapytała czerwono włosa, widząc przerażony wyraz twarzy Fuuki.

\- Nic – jęknęła zielonowłosa, próbując się uspokoić.

To nie była prawda. Ten sen nie był prawdą. Mitsuru wcale jej nie kazała wstąpić do SEES. Fuuka sama chciała im pomóc. Mitsuru była jej przyjaciółką. Nigdy nie powiedziałaby jej czegoś takiego.

\- To dobrze – Mitsuru się uśmiechnęła. – Proszę – powiedziała, podając jej kubek z herbatą.

Gdy zielonowłosa rozejrzała się po salonie, zobaczyła Yukari, Junpeia i Minato, którzy siedzieli na kanapie, znajdującej się po przeciwnej stronie stolika. Na fotelu siedział Akihiko. Wszyscy, podobnie, jak Mitsuru, trzymali kubki z parującą cieczą.

Fuuka poczuła zażenowanie, wiedząc, że przez ten cały czas wszyscy patrzyli, jak śpi.

\- Dziękuję – mruknęła, biorąc od Kirijo kubek.

Szybko podkuliła nogi, aby nie zajmować niepotrzebnie miejsca na kanapie. Gdy Mitsuru usiadła obok niej, Fuuka rozejrzała się po wszystkich.

\- I czym niby ta herbata różni się od innych? – zapytał Junpei, krzywiąc się do kubka.

\- Ech – westchnęła Yukari. – Czy ty naprawdę masz, aż tak wypaczony zmysł smaku, że tego nie czujesz?

\- Czego?

\- Tej delikatności, subtelności, posmaku…

\- Nie – przerwał jej bezceremonialnie Junpei. – Ja tu nic nie czuję. A ty? – zwrócił się do Minato.

\- Też – odpowiedział zdawkowo chłopak, wpatrując się w kubek z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem.

\- Widzisz? – zwrócił się do dziewczyny z miną „A nie mówiłem?".

\- Junpei – powiedział spokojnie Akihiko, biorąc łyk herbaty – nie roztrząsaj, tylko pij.

\- Jak mam pić, skoro powiedzieliście mi, że ta herbata jest „Super, hiper, wypasiona", a ja tu widzę tylko jakieś zioła i wodę.

Yukari westchnęła ciężko, wywracając oczami.

\- Mitsuru – chłopak zwrócił się do starszej dziewczyny – czym ta herbata różni się od innych?

\- Ceną – odparła krótko.

Junpei spojrzał niepewnie na kubek.

\- Ile kosztuje? – zapytał.

\- Nie stać cię.

Chłopak się zawahał.

\- Chyba zacząłem doceniać smak tej herbaty – powiedział biorąc łyk.

Fuuka uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Lubiła słuchać, jak Junpei przekomarza się z innymi członkami SEES. Był taki zabawny. Dziewczyna spojrzała na swój kubek, po czym pociągnęła z niego łyk.

Junpei nie miał racji. Herbata była pyszna i delikatna w smaku. Zupełnie inna niż te, które zazwyczaj kupowała w sklepie. Nagle spojrzała na stół, gdzie zauważyła jeszcze jedną filiżankę.

\- Czyj to kubek? – zapytała.

\- A! Właśnie – przypomniała sobie Mitsuru. – Możesz zanieść to Ikutsukiemu? – zapytała. – Jest chyba w swoim pokoju. – Spojrzała na Akihiko, jakby chciała się upewnić.

\- Chyba tak. Nie widziałem, żeby wychodził – przyznał chłopak.

Mitsuru spojrzała na nią z wyczekiwaniem.

\- Jasne – mruknęła odstawiając kubek na stolik. – Zaraz wracam.

Fuuka wzięła kubek, po czym skierowała się w stronę schodów. Nigdy wcześniej nie była w pokoju Ikutsukiego i nigdy nie interesowało jej, jak wygląda. Lecz teraz zaczęła sobie wyobrażać, co zobaczy, gdy otworzy drzwi na czwartym piętrze.

Przekonać się o tym mogła bardzo szybko, gdyż wejście na górę nie zajmowało dużo czasu.

Zapukała do drzwi, jednak nikt nie odpowiedział. Zapukała ponownie. Nic. Postanowiła otworzyć drzwi.

\- Halo! Ikutsuki! – zawołała, wchodząc do środka.

Ponownie nikt jej nie odpowiedział.

Uznała, iż mężczyzny po prostu nie ma w pokoju.

Zostawię mu herbatę na szafce nocnej – pomyślała, choć wiedziała, że zapewne zanim mężczyzna wróci, napój zdąży już wystygnąć.

Dziewczyna ruszyła w stronę łóżka.

Pokój był bardzo ładny. Miał beżowe ściany, eleganckie, stare biurko pod ścianą, małą szafę i wielkie półki z książkami. W kącie stało jego jednoosobowe łóżko, obok którego znajdowała się szafka nocna z małą lampką na niej. Nie było tam zbyt wielu dekoracji. Jedyną ozdobą, która Fuuce mocno rzuciła się w oczy był gęsty, biały dywan na środku pokoju. Był bardzo miękki, co Fuuka miała okazję sprawdzić, gdy przewróciła się o niego, upadając na ziemię.

Poobcierane łokcie i ból , który poczuła podczas upadku niesprawiany Fuuce problemu. Jednak rozbity kubek i herbata rozlewająca się po całej podłodze już tak.

Dziewczyna szybko dopadła do drzwi, znajdujących się obok. Tak jak myślała, była to łazienka. Szybko chwyciła za papier, który tam leżał, po czym pognała do miejsca, w którym znajdowała się rozlana herbata. Fuuka zaczęła ją szybko ścierać, aby nie pobrudzić dywanu. O ile podłoga była łatwa do posprzątania, to dywan trzeba by było prać, a to już wyższa szkoła jazdy.

Fuuka szybko opanowała sytuację, marnując przy tym praktycznie całą rolkę. Jednak na razie dziewczyny to nie obchodziło.

Wzięła garstkę papieru, która pozostała, po czym zaczęła ścierać resztki herbaty, które dostały się pod łóżko Ikutsukiego. Dziewczyna już zamierzała zaprzestać osuszania podłogi, aby pozbyć się mokrego papieru, gdy nagle poczuła, że dotyka czegoś twardego ręką. Chwyciła za twardą rzecz, po czym wydostała ją spod łóżka. Okazało się, iż jest to małe, drewniane pudełko. Fuuka nie powinna go otwierać. To była własność Ikutsukiego. To było nieuprzejme. Jednak chwilowy przypływ ciekawości wziął górę.

Gdy dziewczyna je otworzyła, zobaczyła w środku stos kartek, które wyglądały, jak listy.

Fuuka przez chwilę się wahała. Czytanie cudzych listów? To było nie miłe. Jednak ciekawość znów wzięła górę. W końcu nikt się nie dowie.

Wzięła pierwszy list z góry, po czym zaczęła czytać.

 _Ikutsuki_

 _Niestety, jestem zmuszony znów pisać do ciebie list._

 _Członkowie naszej sekty zaczynają odchodzić, a SEES wzbogaca się o nowych ludzi. Nikt nie uwierzy w Upadek póki go nie zobaczą na własne oczy. Póki nie zobaczą, jak świat upada. Mam nadzieję, że ten chłopak naprawdę ma w sobie Nyxa, którego niedługo uwolni, gdyż nasza sytuacja zaczyna być ciężka._

 _Nie musisz mi pisać, czy pokonali ostatniego Cienia. Widziałem ich wczoraj i muszę przyznać, iż uporali się z nim szybciej niż myślałem._

 _Rozmówmy się jutro w cztery oczy. Tak będzie najlepiej._

 _Pozdrowienia, Takaya._

Takaya? Sekta? Fuuce przypomniała się rozmowa Akihiko z jego przyjacielem, którą podsłuchała w nocy.

Takaya i sekta… on był niebezpieczny. „Póki nie zobaczą, jak świat upada", czy to znaczy, że oni chcą doprowadzić do końca świata? Nie, to teraz nie ma znaczenia. Oni byli źli i to nie podlegało żadnej dyskusji. Ważniejsze pytanie brzmiało, czy Ikutsuki też był zły? „SEES wzbogaca się o nowych członków", skąd on ich zna? Ikutsuki mu powiedział? Czy Takaya życzył im źle? Czy… czy Ikutsuki ich zdradził?

Nagle zobaczyła, że spod łóżka wystaje coś jeszcze. Jakaś duża metalowa rzecz. Szybko wyciągnęła to, po czym zamarła, gdy okazało się, że trzyma w rękach rewolwer.

\- Co? – jęknęła.

\- Co ty tu robisz? – usłyszała za sobą znajomy głos.

Szybko zerwała się z podłogi i odwróciła w stronę, z której dochodził głos. Zobaczyła przerażoną twarz Ikutsukiego. Przerażenie w jego oczach pogłębiło się, gdy zobaczył broń w rękach dziewczyny.

\- Oddaj to – powiedział, powoli się do niej zbliżając.

\- Nie! – krzyknęła Fuuka, odskakując do tyłu. – Takaya… - wskazała na listy, znajdujące się w drewnianym pudełku. – Strega… skąd… skąd on wie o SEES? – zaczęła się jąkać.

\- Skąd wiesz o Stredze? – zapytał zaskoczony.

\- Zdradziłeś nas! – wybuchła.

Nie miała na to niezbitych dowodów i właściwie krzyknęła to pod wpływem emocji i myśli, które kłębiły się w jej głowie. Fuuka z chęcią by to odkręciła, gdyby nie wymowne milczenie Ikutsukiego, które powiedziało jej wszystko.

Fuuka nigdy nie była nerwowa, jednak czuła, że to wszystko dla niej za wiele. Ikutsuki ich zdradził? Jak mógł? Był ich przyjacielem. To się Fuuce nie mieściło w głowie.

\- Wszystko ci wyjaśnię… tylko się uspokój – powiedział, robiąc krok w jej stronę.

\- Nie! Odsuń się! – powiedziała roztrzęsiona.

Fuuka wycelowała w niego rewolwerem. Nawet nie wiedziała, jak go używać. Zrobiła to pod wpływem emocji. Położyła trzęsące się palce na spuście. Była przerażona. To nie była dla niej codzienna sytuacja.

\- Fuuka, odłóż broń. Nie rób czegoś, czego będziesz żałować – próbował ją uspokoić, podnosząc ręce w geście obronnym.

\- Ja…

Fuuka przeważnie nie działała pochopnie, jednak teraz była zbyt przerażona, żeby myśleć logicznie.

\- Odłóż broń i porozmawiaj ze mną – powiedział spokojnie.

\- Mów – rozkazała, nie opuszczając broni.

To było dziwne. Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu mówiła do kogoś tak stanowczym tonem. Po raz pierwszy miała nad kimś władzę.

\- Nie zdradziłem SEES – zaczął. – Nie rozumiesz. Ja nigdy nie należałem do SEES. Jestem tu tylko i wyłącznie dla Kirijo.

\- Ojciec Mitsuru chce, żebyś przyłączył się do Stregi? – Fuuka nie za bardzo rozumiała.

\- Nie, robię to przez jej dziadka.

\- Co? – Fuuka miała mętlik w głowie.

\- Nie rozumiesz. Upadek jest tym, co uwolni nasz świat od zła… właśnie dlatego im pomagam. Bo wierzę, w to, co robią. Mamy taki sam cel. Zrozum mnie. Powinnaś… zwłaszcza ty.

\- Ja?

\- Tak, ty. Przecież zaznałaś tyle zła ze strony ludzi. Nawet twoi „przyjaciele" mają cię za nic. Nie doceniają cię. A to dopiero wierzchołek góry lodowej. Ta… Natsuki, tak? Najpierw się nad tobą znęcała, później zamknęła cię w Tartarusie. A teraz? Udaje twoją przyjaciółkę.

Fuuka zaczęła powoli opuszczać broń. On mówił to samo, co jej głos w głowie. Dziewczyna nie chciała w to wierzyć. To byli jej przyjaciele. Lubili ją. A przynajmniej chciała w to wierzyć.

\- Fuuka – zaczął, podchodząc do niej. – Strega też taka jest. Oni też wiele przeżyli. Oni by cię zrozumieli.

\- Co? - do Fuuki nie docierało, to co się właśnie działo.

\- Dołącz do nas – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Masz taki sam cel, jak my. Jesteś młodą, inteligentną dziewczyną.

Zielonowłosa nawet nie zauważyła, gdy mężczyzna wyciągną jej rewolwer z dłoni.

\- Fuuka – ciągnął – nadałabyś się.

Dziewczyna stała, jak wmurowana. Wciąż nie docierało do niej, to co się tu przed chwilą stało.

\- Ja… ja nigdy… - zaczęła.

\- Dlaczego, Fuuka? – przerwał jej. - Posłuchaj… usiądź – powiedział, wskazując na swoje łóżko.

Dziewczyna posłusznie usiadła na miękkiej, grubej kołdrze.

\- Powiedz mi – zaczął, siadając obok niej – dlaczego nie? Dlaczego chcesz być wierna ludziom, którzy udają twoich przyjaciół. Możesz myśleć, że ja tego nie widzę, lecz się mylisz. Widzę, że czujesz się nie doceniana. Widzę, jak oni cię traktują. Fuuka, zasługujesz na coś więcej.

\- To są moi przyjaciele. Kochają mnie – zaprzeczyła mało przekonująco.

\- Bo tak mówią? – prychną. – Jesteś inteligentna i dobrze wiesz, jak wygląda prawda.

 _Jesteś nikim. Nikt cię nie kocha. Nikt cię nie…_

\- Nikt mnie nie potrzebuje – wymamrotała pod nosem.

Głosy w głowie to jedno, lecz gdy słyszysz coś takiego od człowieka, który jest twoim przyjacielem… to boli.

\- Nie, Fuuka – dziewczyna usłyszała głos mężczyzny. – Strega cię potrzebuje. Oni są tacy, jak ty. Oni ci pomogą.

Dziewczyna przez chwilę zaczęła na poważnie to rozważać. Dlaczego Ikutsuki chciał ją w Stredze? Przecież mógł ją po prostu zastraszyć i kazać nic nie mówić innym. Może pod wpływem chwili uznał, że to najrozsądniejsze wyjście. Albo chciał wykorzystać sytuację. W końcu ten cały Takaya pisał, że brakuje im nowych członków.

\- Ale ja nie wierzę w ten cały… Upadek. Bo to chyba, o to chodzi – upewniła się.

\- Tak – powiedział lekko się uśmiechając. – Jednak skąd możesz wiedzieć, że w to nie wierzysz, skoro nawet nie wiesz do końca, o co chodzi?

Coś w tym było.

Fuuka posmutniała. Nie lubiła kłócić się z innymi i zawodzić ich oczekiwania. Jednak w tym wypadku musiała walczyć ze sobą, aby się z nim nie zgadzać. Kochała przyjaciół. Nie chciała ich zdradzać. Lecz z drugiej strony, Ikutsuki również był jej przyjacielem.

\- To nie jest zdrada – powiedział mężczyzna. – SEES nawet nie wie o Stredze. Nic się nie stanie jeśli będziesz nam pomagać.

Fuuka spuściła głowę. Czuła się tym wszystkim zbyt przytłoczona.

\- Posłuchaj – kontynuował Ikutsuki – normalnie nie proponowałbym ci dołączenia do Stregi. Jednak wiem, że tak byłoby dla ciebie najlepiej. Zaufaj mi.

Fuuka nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Ktoś proponował jej zdradę przyjaciół… to znaczy, to prawdopodobnie nie była zdrada. To znaczy… przyjaciel proponował jej zniszczenie świata, bo to chyba właśnie tym jest Upadek. Co więcej w głębi duszy Fuuce dziwnie podobał się ten pomysł. To znaczy, nie zniszczenia świata, tylko dołączenia do osób, które są takie, jak ona.

\- Fuuka, proszę – ciągnął.

\- Dobrze – zgodziła się.

Dziewczyna nie chciał tego powiedzieć. Jeszcze nie przemyślała całej sytuacji. Jednak zawsze, gdy ktoś mówił „Proszę" ona się zgadzał. To działało automatycznie. Nie panowała nad tym.

\- Naprawdę? – zapytał z przyjaznym uśmiechem. – To cudownie, Fuuka. Zobaczysz, odmienisz cały świat.

\- Tak, to cudownie – powtórzyła bezmyślnie Fuuka, do której wciąż nie docierało, to co zrobiła.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na potłuczony kubek, który wciąż leżał na podłodze.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziała, wskazując na szkło.

Mężczyzna spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku.

\- Nic się nie stało – machnął ręką. – Nie martw się. Ja to posprzątam, a ty może pójdź się przespać, bo wyglądasz na zmęczoną – powiedział zatroskanym tonem.

\- Dobrze, dziękuję – mruknęła, wstając.

Gdy za dziewczyną zamknęły się drzwi do pokoju Ikutsukiego, zaczęła się kierować na schody prowadzące w dół.

Wciąż nie wierzyła w to co zrobiła. Choć Ikutsuki mówił, że to nie zdrada ona czuła, że jest inaczej. Wszystko wydawało się dla niej abstrakcyjne. Zdradziła… zdrada. Zdrada to coś, co Fuuce zawsze kojarzyło się ze spiskowaniem w opuszczonych miejscach. Spotykaniem się w środku nocy, aby przypadkiem nie zostać zauważonym. Tajnymi sygnałami. Nigdy nie pomyślałaby, że decyzję o zdradzie można podjąć pod wpływem chwili, przez przyzwyczajenie. A do tego w biały dzień, tuż pod nosem przyjaciół.

Dziewczyna nie do końca wiedziała na co się godzi i z czym to się wiąże. Wiedziała tylko, że teraz nie może powiedzieć przyjaciołom o Stredze, ani zdradzie Ikutsukiego.

Gdy Fuuka zeszła na dół, pierwszym, co zobaczyła były roześmiane twarze przyjaciół. Stanęła jak wryta. To nie był ten sam widok, co chwilę temu. Teraz była zdrajcą. Teraz była inną osobą.

To wydawało niszczyć niszczyć ideały, w które wierzyła i zaburzać jej mały świat.

\- I co? – zapytała Mitsuru, zauważając przyjaciółkę. – Ikutsukiemu smakowała herbata?

\- Tak – odpowiedziała niepewnie Fuuka.

Skłamała. Jednak to prawdopodobnie miało być pierwsze kłamstwo z wielu, które przyjdzie jej wypowiedzieć.


	2. Chapter 2

Fukka zamarła w miejscu. Wszyscy wydawali się na nią patrzeć. Wszyscy wydawali się wiedzieć, co zrobiła.

\- Ja… - zaczęła – to ja już pójdę do pokoju.

Dziewczyna szybko podbiegła do swojej torby, która wciąż leżała obok kanapy.

\- Ale Fukka – zaczęła Yukari – nie wypiłaś herbaty.

Zielonowłosa chwilę wpatrywała się w przyjaciółkę.

Nie chciała tu siedzieć ani chwili dłużej. Czuła się, jak oszust. Jak zdrajca. Nie chciała na nich patrzeć. Bała się, że ktoś w końcu zauważy, że coś jest nie tak. A wtedy zaczną pytać. Zaczną to z niej wyciągać. Co Fukka miałaby zrobić w takiej sytuacji?

Yamagishi chwyciła kubek, po czym jednym łykiem go opróżniła.

\- Pyszna – powiedziała mało przekonującym tonem, odstawiając naczynie.

Wszyscy obdarzyli ją zdziwionymi spojrzeniami, jednak ona nie zwróciła na to uwagi, tylko popędziła w stronę schodów.

 _Powiedź im_ – usłyszała nagle głos w swojej głowie – _powiedz im, że Ikutsuki zdradził._

Nie były to te głosy, które na co dzień słyszała w swojej głowie. To akurat był zdrowy rozsądek. Skąd wiedziała? Gdy przemawiała do niej podświadomość, głos był bardzo podobny do jej własnego. Z kolei głosy, które słyszała zazwyczaj były różne zarówno od siebie, jak i od jej własnego głosu, choć przeważnie miały wysoką, syczącą barwę głosu.

Nie, Fukka nie mogła tego zrobić. Dała słowo.

 _Dałaś słowo zdrajcy, to się nie liczy,_

Dziewczyna zatrzymała się w połowie schodów. Mogła zawrócić. Mogła powiedzieć przyjaciołom prawdę. Tak, zamierzała to zrobić.

 _Oni są tacy, jak ty_ – usłyszała syczący głos w głowie. – _Oni mogą ci pomóc_

Fukka się zawahała. Nigdy nie była w takiej sytuacji. Nigdy nią musiała podejmować tak wielu trudnych decyzji w tak krótkim czasie.

Co zrobić? Miała wybór. Odwrócić się albo iść dalej. Przez krótką chwilę, która wydawała się trwać wiecznie, zastanawiała się nad tym. Mogła. Mogła zawrócić. Mogła im powiedzieć.

Fuuka postawiła stopę na następnym stopniu.

 _Naprawdę masz zamiar zdradzić? Naprawdę jesteś tyle warta? Tyle co zdrajca? Jak będziesz mogła później spojrzeć w lustro?_

Fuuka szybko pokręciła głową, aby odpędzić od siebie te myśli.

Wiedziała, że postępuje źle. Wiedziała, że kiedyś tego pożałuje, jednak w tamtej chwili w głowie miała ludzi, którzy są tacy jak ona. Którzy mogą ją zrozumieć. Ona była dobra, więc ludzie, z którymi współpracował Ikutsuki też muszą być dobrzy. Prawda? Tak, to na pewno tylko tak źle brzmi. „Zdrada", przecież Strega nie jest wrogiem SEES, więc Fuuka nie robi nic złego. Tak, tak na pewno jest.

Gdy dziewczyna znalazła się na trzecim piętrze przetarła oczy, które kleiły jej się ze zmęczenia. Dzisiaj zdecydowanie była zbyt zmęczona, żeby racjonalnie myśleć. Gdy się wyśpi może spojrzy na sprawę inaczej.

Fuuka doczłapała do swojego pokoju, gdzie padła na łóżko. Chciała położyć się i po prostu zasnąć. Jednak nie mogła. Emocje w niej wrzały, a ciekawość nie dawała jej spokoju. Dziewczyna usiadła na łóżku i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Nie wiedziała, co ma zrobić. Była zmęczona.

Gdy podniosła głowę jej wzrok padł na laptop, leżący na biurku. Dziewczyna szybko zerwała się z łóżka po czym usiadła przy komputerze.

Jeśli ta sekta naprawdę istniała, to Fuuka powinna ją znaleźć w Internecie. Gdziekolwiek, nawet w prywatnych wiadomościach na portalach społecznościowych. Wiedziała, że czytanie osobistych korespondencji jest złe, jednak zdradzanie przyjaciół również.

Obawiała się, że będzie musiała szukać nawet parę godzin, aby w końcu trafić na jakiś skrawek informacji. Tym większe było jej zdziwienie, gdy po niecałych dziesięciu minutach trafiła na stronę internetową, gdzie reklamowała się ta cała sekta. „Reklamowała" to może nie jest dobre określenie, gdyż nie było tam kolorowych napisów, zdjęć z uśmiechniętymi ludźmi i zapewnień, że z ich usług korzystała sama Britney Spears. Był tam po prostu wielki napis na czarnym tle „Prośba o zemstę", a pod spodem było napisane, jakie usługi świadczą, jak można się z nimi skontaktować oraz, że cena zależy od celu, który będą musieli wyeliminować. Fuuce oczy prawie wyszły z orbit, gdy okazało się, że ta cała „Strega" to grupa zabójców na zlecenie.

I oni niby mają być podobni do niej? Ikutsuki musiał ją okłamać. Oni nie mieli z nią nic wspólnego. Oni byli chorzy. Zabijanie ludzi dla pieniędzy? Przecież to nie normalne.

A co jednak jeśli chodzi o inną Stregę? Co jeśli Ikutsuki jej nie okłamał? Co się stanie jeśli powie o wszystkim innym członkom SEES?

Pytań było coraz więcej, a odpowiedzi nie zaspokajały jej ciekawości. Fuuka potarła głowę. Bolała. Tak zawsze się działo, gdy była niewyspana. Po dziesięciu dniach w Tartarusie Fuuka miała wrażenie, że w jej głowie wykoleił się pociąg, gdyż przez głód nie spała parę dni.

Nie, to teraz nie miało znaczenia. Fuuka musiała się położyć. Może gdy wstanie wszystko się jakoś ułoży. Może to wszystko okaże się tylko snem albo żartem.

Dziewczyna spała około pięciu godzin. Gdy wstała czuła się dobrze, choć sytuacja, w której się znajdowała wciąż nie wyglądała najlepiej. Wszystko sobie poukładała i podjęła decyzję. Nie powie na razie przyjaciołom o Ikutsukim. Postara się dowiedzieć kim jest ta cała Strega i czy przypadkiem nie stanowią zagrożenia.

 _Debilko, mówili o Upadku, o końcu świata. Naprawdę myślisz, że nie stanowią zagrożenia?_

\- Przecież Akihiko powiedział, że to jakaś sektunia. Oni nie mogą zniszczyć świata - przekonywała samą siebie.

 _Robisz to tylko dla siebie. Chcesz po prostu się dowartościować. Udawać, że jesteś potrzebna._

\- Nie – powiedziała stanowczo Fuuka. – Ja jestem potrzebna. Zbadam tę Stregę i jeśli trzeba będzie, zniszczę ją. Pomogę ludziom.

Choć głosy w jej głowie prześcigały się w obrażaniu jej, to dziewczyna nie zwracała na to uwagi. W końcu miała motyw do działania. W końcu miała cel. A tym celem była Strega.

Następnego dnia, w szkole Fuuka unikała ludzi z SEES, jak ognia. Bała się, że coś powie. Zdradzi swoje powiązanie z Ikutsukim. Zapyta o Stregę. Zwróci na siebie czyjąś uwagę. Znów zrobi coś nie tak. Po powrocie ze szkoły zamierzała po prostu zaszyć się w pokoju i unikać kontaktu z innymi.

Jej plan prezentował się całkiem dobrze, aż do momentu, w którym Fuuka chciała przekroczyć frontowe drzwi szkoły. Niczym grom z jasnego nieba, na jej ramiona spadły czyjeś dłonie, unieruchamiając ją.

\- Hej Fuuka – usłyszała sobą damski głos.

Gdy się odwróciła zobaczyła Natsuki, uśmiechającą się do niej.

\- O… hej – odpowiedziała niepewnie dziewczyna.

Choć Natsuki nie należała do SEES, to Yamagishi i tak się bała z nią porozmawiać. Nie chciała jej przypadkiem czegoś zdradzić.

\- Masz aktualnie coś ważnego w planach? – zapytała dziewczyna.

Fuuka powoli pokręciła głową.

\- To świetnie. – Moriyama złapała przyjaciółkę za rękę. – Chodź na dach. Chcę z tobą porozmawiać.

Zielonowłosa chciała westchnąć w duchu, gdyż ponownie coś poszło nie tak, a jej plany wzięły w łeb.

\- Ja… - zaczęła, lecz zamilkła, gdy zobaczyła czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu Natsuki.

\- Dach? – odezwał się męski głos. – Czyżbyście zamierzały skakać?

Gdy dziewczyna podniosła głowę, zobaczyła Ikutsukiego, który jak zwykle chichotał ze swojego kiepskiego żartu.

\- Ależ skąd, proszę pana – powiedziała z uśmiechem brunetka, odwracając się do niego przodem.

Ona nie widziała w nim niczego złego. Ot co, zwykły, śmieszny dyrektorek i jego nie śmieszny żart. Tylko Fuuka wiedziała, że tak naprawdę jest zdrajcą.

\- To dobrze, bo potrzebuję dzisiaj panią Yamagishi… żywą – powiedział z naciskiem mężczyzna.

\- Och, rozumiem – Natsuki posmutniała. Widać zrozumiała, że dziś nie będzie mogła porozmawiać z przyjaciółką.

\- Świetnie – powiedział Ikutsuki z uśmiechem.

Mężczyzna położył zielonowłosej rękę na plecy, po czym zaczął prowadzić ją w stronę bramy.

Gdy dwójka oddaliła się od przyjaciółki Fuuki , z twarzy Ikutsukiego szybko zniknął uśmiech.

\- Chodź, chce ci kogoś przedstawić – powiedział, prowadząc ją w stronę starego auta, zaparkowanego pod szkołą.

Gdy podeszli do samochodu, mężczyzna, za pomocą przycisku przy kluczach, otworzył drzwi.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że masz auto – zagadnęła dziewczyna, otwierając drzwi obok kierowcy.

Mężczyzna, który właśnie obszedł samochód, aby usiąść na swoim miejscu, tylko spojrzał na nią ponad pojazdem.

\- Nie ma się czym chwalić. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Ten samochód jest tak stary, że pewnie pamięta bombardowanie w Hiroszimie. – Po tych słowach uśmiechną się lekko.

\- Och – westchnęła zaszokowana dziewczyna.

Wiedziała, że Ikutsuki był mistrzem kiepskich żartów, ale nigdy nie posądzałaby go o czarny humor.

\- Wsiadaj – rzucił, otwierając drzwi.

Dziewczyna wsiadła do środka, po czym auto ruszyło. Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy. Mężczyzna bacznie obserwował drogę, nie zwracając uwagi na zielonowłosą, która ze zdenerwowaniem mięła rąbek swojej spódnicy.

\- Ikutsuki – zagadnęła w końcu. – Ja… ja myślę, że robię coś złego.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał z lekkim zaciekawieniem, wciąż nie zwracając uwagi na Fuukę.

\- Ten człowiek… Takaya, tak? Słyszałam, jak Akihiko rozmawiał o nim z jakimś chłopakiem. Z tego, co mówili, on jest zły…

\- Słyszałaś? – zapytał podejrzliwie, spoglądając na nią. – Podsłuchiwałaś?

Dziewczyna zawstydzona swoim zachowaniem, opuściła głowę.

\- Tak – przyznała się.

\- Fuuka, to bardzo nie ładnie. – Spojrzał na nią karcącym wzrokiem.

Dziewczyna czuła się tak głupio. Ikutsuki miał racje. Podsłuchiwanie ludzi było złe.

\- Radziłbym ci zmienić swoje zachowanie, ponieważ ludzie, z którymi chcę cię poznać raczej nie zaakceptowaliby gumowego ucha wśród nich.

\- Rozumiem – mruknęła.

Po tych słowach Ikutsuki już się do niej nie odezwał, a ona ponownie nie poruszała tematu, bojąc się, że jego zdanie na jej temat może się jeszcze bardziej pogorszyć.

Po jakimś czasie dojechali na jakieś odludzie, gdzie znajdowało się wiele nadgryzionych zębem czasu, eleganckich domów. Większość z nich wyglądała na opuszczone, przez co okolica wydawała się jeszcze bardziej przerażająca.

Gdy w końcu podjechali pod jeden ze stojących tam, starych domów Ikutsuki zaparkował. Ten budynek był tak samo zniszczony, jak inne, lecz wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. Nie przypominał miejsca, w którym można mieszkać, bardziej wyglądał, jak mały kościół, bądź duża kaplica. Budynek nie był ogrodzony płotem, tak jakby zapraszał do siebie wszystkich przechodniów. Jednak Fuuka wątpiła by ktokolwiek chciał tam wchodzić, gdyż drzewa, krzaki i pozostała roślinność, znajdująca się wokół kaplicy, rozrosła się do tego stopnia iż stworzyły, mały, ponury lasek, w który oprawiony był cały budynek.

Zielonowłosa chwilę przypatrywała się temu wszystkiemu z zainteresowaniem, póki z auta nie wyszedł Ikutsuki, który zaczął ją prowadzić do wnętrza kaplicy.

Gdy dziewczyna weszła do środka pierwszym jej skojarzeniem z tym miejscem był stary kościół, gdyż było tam pełno ławek, a na końcu pomieszczenia, przy czymś, co wyglądało, jak mównica, stał starszy od Fuuki chłopak. Miał nie więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć lat, białe, falowane włosy do ramion oraz dziwną opaskę na głowie. Jednak najdziwniejszy w nim był fakt, iż nie miał na sobie bluzki, przez co można było bez problemu zobaczyć ramiona pokryte tatuażami.

Yamagishi wraz z Ikutsukim stanęła niedaleko wejścia, aby nie zakłócać odbywającego się właśnie przemówienia chłopaka. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Wtedy właśnie dostrzegła parę osób siedzących na ławach, którzy słuchali chłopaka.

\- … Ludzkość jest więziona przez grzechy gniewu i chciwości – mówił chłopak, a jego gesty i mimika twarzy wydawały się podkreślać powagę wypowiadanych słów – lecz pewnego dnia zbawiciel zstąpi na ten świat, niszcząc łańcuchy, którymi jesteśmy związani i wyniesie nas na piedestał…

Chłopak mówił, a Fuuka wsłuchiwała się w każde jego słowo z zafascynowaniem. Charyzma wręcz od niego biła, co niesamowicie przyciągało dziewczynę.

Gdy kazanie się skończyło ludzie zaczęli klaskać. Chłopak uśmiechnął się, przyjmując entuzjastyczną reakcję skąpej widowni.

Większość osób po chwili zaczęło wychodzić, jednak niektóre zostały, aby jeszcze porozmawiać z białowłosym. Dopytać się o coś, bądź pogratulować wspaniałego kazania. Jednak w końcu i oni wyszli z budynku, pozostawiając Ikutsukiego i Fuukę samych z charyzmatycznym chłopakiem.

\- Shuji – powiedział z uśmiechem chłopak, stający po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia – jak dobrze cię widzieć. – Białowłosy zaczął iść w ich stronę.

\- Witaj Sakaki – odpowiedział mężczyzna, który w przeciwieństwie do chłopaka wydawał się być zdystansowany.

Gdy chłopak podszedł do nich, przez chwilę patrzył wyzywająco na Ikutsukiego, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Fuukę.

\- A kim jest ta młoda dama, którą przeprowadziłeś? – zapytał z widocznym zaciekawieniem.

\- Fuuka Yamagishi – przedstawiła się grzecznie dziewczyna.

\- Miło poznać – powiedział chłopak lekko kiwając głową w jej stronę. – Ja nazywam się Takaya Sakaki.

Nagle Fuuka zamarła. Takaya? Ten Takaya, który wysłał list Ikutsukiemu? Ten sam, który pisał o Upadku świata? To było niemożliwe. Fuuka wyobrażała sobie tego mężczyznę jako złego człowieka z garbem, krzywym nosem i kaprawym okiem. A on? Wydawał się naprawdę miłym i dobrym człowiekiem z niesamowitymi pokładami charyzmy.

Nagle Fuuka zauważyła rewolwer włożony za pasek od spodni chłopaka.

No cóż, czasami pozory mylą.

\- Fuuka chce zostać nowym członkiem Stregi – powiedział dumnie Ikutsuki, kładąc przy tym dziewczynie rękę na plecy, tak jakby próbował ją tym gestem odwieść od ucieczki.

\- Naprawdę? – Takaya spojrzał na nią z lekkim zainteresowaniem. – Och, Fuuka. Takie delikatne dziewczę, jak ty, nie powinno się bawić w sekty i spiski.

Mówiąc to Takaya użył tonu jakim mówi się małej dziewczynce, że nie wypada bawić się z chłopcami w błocie. To było całkowicie niepoważne. Przecież Fuuka nie była małym dzieckiem, a zdrada i dołączenie do sekty nie było zabawą.

\- Przecież mówiłeś, że brakuje wam nowych członków – zauważył sucho Ikutsuki.

\- Tak, to prawda – powiedział spokojnie białowłosy, podchodząc do ławy, o którą się oparł. Fuuka miała wrażenie, że rozmowa go nudzi do tego stopnia, iż nawet nie chce mu się stać. – Jednak chodziło mi o członków… wyznawców. A nie o mała smarkulę, która myśli, że będzie z nami współpracować – warknął.

Fuuka odruchowo chciała się wycofać, gdyż zauważyła, że nie jest tu mile widziana, jednak ręka Ikutsukiego między łopatkami skutecznie jej to uniemożliwiała.

\- Ma zdolności informatyczne – ciągnął Ikutsuki.

\- Mamy informatyka – odpowiedział sucho.

Ikutsuki zmarszczył brwi, po czym podszedł do chłopaka. Położył jedną rękę na oparciu ławy tak, jakby chciał zagrodzić mu ewentualną drogę ucieczki i pokazać swoją wyższość nad nim. Ikutsuki zaczął coś mówić chłopakowi, jednak mówił na tyle cicho, że dziewczyna nie mogła niczego usłyszeć. A zresztą, po tym, jak Ikutsuki posądził ją o to, że jest gumowym uchem nawet nie odważyłaby się podsłuchiwać.

Gdy zakończyli swoją krótką rozmowę, Takaya spojrzał na Fuukę z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- No dobrze – powiedział białowłosy, delikatnie odpychając Ikutsukiego na bok. – Więc chcesz być… członkiem Stregi, tak?

Słowo „członek" ledwo przeszło mu przez gardło, tak jakby Fuuka nie była godna noszenia tego miana. Dziewczyna spojrzała niepewnie na Ikutsukiego. O ile przed przyjściem tu czuła lekki strach, to teraz całkowicie wiedziała, że nie pasuje do tego miejsca. Chciała powiedzieć „nie", uciec i mieć to wszystko za sobą. Jednak groźny wzrok Ikutsukiego dał Fuuce do zrozumienia, że nie może tego zrobić. Już nie ma wyjścia.

\- Tak, chcę – powiedziała niepewnie.

\- Świetnie. – Chłopak obrócił się, po czym zaczął iść w stronę mównicy. – Chodź, chce cię przedstawić reszcie Stregi.

Dziewczyna przez chwilę się wahała, czy iść za nim, jednak, gdy poczuła na plecach dłoń Ikutsukiego, który pchał ją do przodu, zrozumiała, że nie ma wyboru.

Takaya wszedł w małe drzwi, znajdujące się w rogu pomieszczenia. Prowadziły one, stromymi schodami do długiego, lecz wąskiego korytarza, w którym było niesamowicie ciemno, a ze ściany odpadła praktycznie cała farba, która leżała w rogach pomieszczenia. Choć było tam dużo drzwi Takaya wszedł w pierwsze po prawej. Gdy chłopak stanął w drzwiach, Fuuka spojrzała mu przez ramię, aby zajrzeć do środka. Pokój był w równie beznadziejnym stanie, co korytarz, jednak było parę elementów, które odróżniały pomieszczenie od całej kapliczki. Na środku niedużego pokoju stało wielkie łóżko z śnieżnobiałą pościelą, stare, dębowe biurko pod ścianą oraz masa świec, które rozświetlały to małe pomieszczenie.

Na łóżku siedziała dziewczyna o czerwonych włosach, przez które przypominała jej trochę Mitsuru. Miała białą sukienkę z długimi rękawami. Choć lewy był puszczony, to prawy miała podwinęła, przez co Fuuka mogła zobaczyć krew, która ciekła z jej nadgarstka. Zielonowłosa już chciała zapytać, co się stało, gdy nagle usłyszała czyjś głos.

\- Jesteś jak dziecko. Nawet na chwilę nie można cię zostawić samej.

Gdy dziewczyna spojrzała w stronę, z której dochodził głos, zobaczyła chłopaka o niebieskich włosach i okularach na nosie, który pochylał się nad biurkiem w poszukiwaniu czegoś.

\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś więcej tego nie robiła – warknął, wyciągając jakąś białą tkaninę z szuflady.

Dziewczyna w tym czasie siedziała nieruchomo na łóżku, nie zwracając uwagi ani na krzyczącego na nią chłopaka, ani na krew cieknącą z jej nadgarstka na podłogę.

Niebiesko włosy szybko uklęknął przy dziewczynie i zaczął jej obwiązywać rękę materiałem, który okazał się bandażem.

\- Po co to robisz? – zapytała w końcu dziewczyna beznamiętnym głosem. – Przecież i tak rany kiedyś się zagoją.

\- Chidori – warknął, łapiąc dziewczynę za obwiązany nadgarstek, pod wpływem emocji – czemu ty zawsze…

\- Moi drodzy – powiedział Takaya podniosłym tonem, zwracając na siebie uwagę dwójki.

Dwie pary oczu skierowały się na białowłosego, który wszedł w głąb pomieszczenia.

\- Co jest, Takaya? – zapytał chłopak w okularach.

\- Skoro już znajdujemy się w tak miłej i rodzinnej atmosferze, chce wam kogoś przedstawić.

Takaya szybko przyciągnął do siebie Fuukę, która stała z tyłu, po czym objął ją ramieniem. Dziewczyna nie była pewna, czy chciał tym gestem chciał pokazać ich dobre relacje, których nie było, czy chciał ją przytrzymać, aby nie uciekła.

\- Kto to? – zapytał niechętnie niebiesko włosy.

\- Jin, sprawiasz mi ból – powiedziała beznamiętnym głosem czerwono włosa.

\- Och – jęknął chłopak, puszczając dziewczynę. – Przepraszam

Dziewczyna powoli wstała, po czym podeszła do Fuuki. Chłopak podążył za nią, przez co dwójka po chwili stała tuż przed nią. Dziewczyna czuła się trochę osaczona, jednak postanowiła się nie wycofywać z tej sytuacji. Chciała być twarda i odważna. Chciała sobie z tym poradzić.

\- Jestem Fuuka – powiedziała, wyciągając rękę w stronę dziewczyny.

Flegmatyczka tylko spojrzała na jej rękę, jednak nawet się nie poruszyła.

Dziewczyna chwilę stała niepewnie, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Już miała cofnąć dłoń, gdy nagle niebiesko włosy szturchnął czerwonowłosą ramieniem, lekko ją przesuwając.

\- Jin Shirato – przedstawił się, wyciągając rękę.

\- Fuuka Yamagishi – uścisnęła mu dłoń z lekkim uśmiechem.

No cóż, przynajmniej on nie patrzył na nią spod byka.

\- A to jest Chidori Yoshino – powiedział, wskazując na czerwonowłosą.

Fuuka skinęła jej głową w geście powitania, jednak dziewczyna nawet się nie poruszyła.

\- Fuuka będzie nowym członkiem Stregi – oświadczył z dumą Takaya.

Choć powiedział to z uśmiechem, widać była, iż nie jest mu to na rękę.

\- Naprawdę? – Jin przyjął to z lekkim zdziwieniem. – Dlaczego? – zwrócił się do Fuuki. – Dlaczego chcesz do nas dołączyć?

Fuuka zamarła. Zresztą już nie pierwszy raz w tym dniu. Co miałaby niby odpowiedzieć? Ta sekta była jedną wielką farsą. Przecież Fuuka nie miała żadnego powodu, żeby to robić. Decyzję podjęła pod wpływem chwili, a później usprawiedliwiła to planem, która wymyśliła po fakcie.

\- Ikutsuki mi sporo o was opowiadał i… no… zafascynowało mnie to, więc… postanowiłam do was dołączyć – wydukała.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział sucho Jin.

Fuuka bała się, że chłopak może zacząć dopytywać, co konkretnie mówił, a ona znów będzie musiała kręcić i kłamać. Jednak, na szczęście, chłopak milczał.

\- Tak więc, przyjrzyjcie się jej pięknej twarzyczce, bo za niedługo będziemy ją widywać zadziwiająco często – ciągnął Takaya.

Fuuka patrzyła na nich z przerażeniem. Na czerwonowłosą dziewczynę, która wydawała się jej nawet nie zauważać, na chłopaka w okularach, który patrzył na nią podejrzliwie, na białowłosego, którego sztuczny uśmiech wręcz bił po oczach oraz na Ikutsukiego, który subtelnie uświadamiał ją o błędzie, który właśnie popełniała.

Choć jeszcze ich dobrze nie poznała i nawet nie wiedziała, jaką rolę będzie sprawować w tej sekcie, już czuła, że czas spędzony tu będzie bardzo ciężki.

Po dość sztywnym i mało przyjemnym, zarówno dla Fuuki jak i dla innych członków Stregi , wieczorku zapoznawczym, który opierał się głównie na opowieściach Takayi, jak wspaniała mogłaby być ich sekta, gdyby tylko mieli więcej wyznawców, Fuuka wraz z Ikutsukim wróciła do domu.

Choć na początku dnia była przerażona wizją spotkania członków Stregi, teraz pojawiło się skonsternowanie. Oni nie wydawali się niebezpiecznymi przywódcami sekty. Bardziej grupką dziwaków, odrzuconych przez społeczeństwo.

Po powrocie do akademika Fuuka, chcąc jakoś powrócić do szarej, nudnej codzienności, usiadła do lekcji. Sekty sektami, spiski spiskami, ale egzaminy coraz bliżej. Tak, jak się dziewczyna spodziewała, masa nauki, która ją przytłoczyła zaraz po tym jak spojrzała do zeszytu, skutecznie wybiła jej z głowy Stregę, Ikutsukiego i ten cały Upadek.

Fuuka była tak zajęta, że nawet nie zorientowała się kiedy nadszedł wieczór. Zauważyła to dopiero gdy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Gwałtownie poderwała się z miejsca i wyprostowała, spoglądając w okno. Dopiero wtedy zauważyła, że na dworze zrobiło się zupełnie ciemno. Jednak nie miała czasu, aby dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać, gdyż nie chciała kazać czekać za długo osobie, która pukała do drzwi. Szybko podbiegła do drzwi i otworzyła je. Na korytarzu zobaczyła niebieskowłosego, wyższego od niej chłopaka, który wpatrywał się w nią.

Jin – to była pierwsza myśl, która przyszła jej do głowy.

 _Debilka. Co Jin miałby tu robić? Gdyby ktoś go tu zaprosił, to równie dobrze Ikutsuki mógłby ubrać bluzkę z napisem „Planuję zniszczyć świat"_

No tak. Fuuka dopiero teraz zrozumiała absurdalność tej myśli. Przecież Jin nie mógłby tu przyjść.

Dziewczyna spojrzała w górę i zamiast okularów zobaczyła szare oczy, wpatrujące się w nią.

\- O, cześć Minato – powiedziała, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.

\- Chodź. – Bez żadnego wstępu wydał rozkaz, wskazując głowa schody. – Ikutsuki organizuje jakieś tajne zebranie.

\- Tajne zebranie? – zadziwiła się dziewczyna.

Jednak chłopak niczego nie odpowiedział tylko po prostu skierowała się w stronę salonu.

\- Czekaj, o co chodzi? – krzyknęła za nim.

Jednak jedyne, co od niego uzyskała, to beznamiętne spojrzenie i wzruszenie ramionami.

On jest jak Chidori – pomyślała. – Nie – skarciła się po chwili. – On nie jest jak Chidori. Chidori należy do Stregi. Jest zła. Ona w ogóle nie zwraca na nią uwagi, a Minato chociaż na nią patrzy.

 _Ty też należysz do Stregi, też jesteś zła._

Fuuka posmutniała na tę myśl, jednak już po chwili otrząsnęła się z tego i pobiegła za chłopakiem, by dołączyć do spotkania

Dogoniła Minato dopiero u dołu schodów, jednak nie zdążyła nawet chwili przejść z nim ramię w ramię, gdyż rozdzielili się od razu, po wejściu do salonu. Fuuka postanowiła usiąść między Yukari a Junpeiem, z kolei Minato usiadł obok Akihiko.

Gdy tylko pozostała dwójka dołączyła do reszty, szczątkowe rozmowy ucichły, a wszyscy spojrzeli na Mitsuru. Dziewczyna niespiesznie odgarnęła włosy, po czym przemówiła.

\- Więc, to co się stało cztery dni temu… - Mówiąc, cały czas patrzyła na Ikutsukiego. – To była trudna operacja.

Ikutsuki skinął głową.

\- Rozumiem. Niestety przeciwnicy stają się coraz trudniejsi… jednak to nie są jedyne złe wieści, które mam wam do przekazania… Zebrałem was tu dziś, ponieważ…

\- Przepraszam – Wtrąciła się nagle Yukari. - Zanim zaczniemy, chciałam zapytać Mitsuru o coś.

Fuuka spojrzała na młodą Kirijo, która wydawała się równie zdziwiona, co pozostali członkowie zebrania.

\- Mnie? – zapytała.

Fuuka wyczuwała, że coś się święci. I to nie było nic dobrego.

\- Odkąd dołączyłam do SEES, wydarzyło bardzo wiele rzeczy… - zaczęła niepewnie brunetka – Zgadzałam się z nimi, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co się dzieje… ale teraz muszę wiedzieć.

Fuuka nagle wszystko zrozumiała. Opuściła głowę, gdyż poczuła się winna tego, co zaraz może się wydarzyć.

\- Zamierzam to powiedzieć wprost… - kontynuowała Yukari. – Ukrywałaś coś przed nami, prawda, Mitsuru? Udawałaś, że nie wiesz nic o Godzinie Mroku i Tartarusie… ale tak naprawdę doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jest to związane z wypadkiem sprzed dziesięciu lat, prawda?

Wydawało się, że to oskarżenie trafiło w czuły punkt czerwonowłosej, która spojrzała na przyjaciółkę spod byka. Z kolei Junpei wydawał się być całkowicie skonsternowany słowami Yukari.

\- Jaki wypadek? – zapytał Lori.

\- To była eksplozja, niedaleko naszej szkoły… wiele osób w niej zginęło – ciągnęła niepewnie Yukari. – Wtedy musiała to być niesamowita sensacja… wiesz coś o tym, prawda, Mitsuru?

\- Tak – odpowiedziała bez ogródek starsza dziewczyna.

\- Na szczęście, żaden uczeń nie został ranny, ale… w tym samym czasie wiele osób zostało odnotowanych, jako nieobecni. Brzmi na coś więcej, niż zwykły zbieg okoliczności.

\- Co masz namyśli? – zapytała podejrzliwie Mitsuru.

\- Wykopano trochę dokumentacji ze starej szkoły i znaleziono coś interesującego. Uczniowie, którzy byli nieobecni… wszyscy wkrótce doznali załamania nerwowego i skończyli w szpitalu. Brzmi znajomo? No wiesz, jak te dziewczyny, które znęcały się nad Fuuką…

Mitsuru tylko spuściła bezradnie głowę. Widać było, że nie ma żadnych argumentów na swoją obronę.

Im dłużej Yukari mówiła tym gorzej czuła się zielonowłosa. To była jej wina. Chodziło o te dokumenty, o które pytała ją przyjaciółka. Fuuka doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę.

\- To zasługuje na wyjaśnienie – zażądała Yukari. – Co naprawdę stało się w dniu wypadku? Kirijo Group zbudowało naszą szkołę, więc muszą coś wiedzieć. Powiedz mi prawdę!

Na krótką chwilę w salonie zapanowało milczenie.

\- Nigdy nie próbowałam niczego przed wami ukryć – odezwała się w końcu Mitsuru. – Po prostu nigdy nie uznałam tego za coś istotnego. Ale…

Mitsuru wciąż wpatrywała się w podłogę. Było widać, że mówienie o tym sprawia jej problem.

\- Spokojnie – odezwał się Ikutsuki. – To nie twoja wina.

\- No dobrze – Mitsuru zebrała się w sobie. – Opowiem wam całą historię. Widzicie… Cienie mają dużo tajemniczych umiejętności - zaczęła. - Niektóre badania wskazuję, że mogą one nawet oddziaływać na czas i przestrzeń. My myślimy o nich, jako o wrogach, jednak co jeśli moglibyśmy ich użyć na swoją korzyść? Mogły by być źródłem niewyobrażalnej mocy.

\- Co? – zapytała zaszokowana Yukri

\- Czternaście lat temu, pewien mężczyzna postanowił podążyć za tą myślą. Był on przywódcą Kirijo Group. Kouetsu Kirojo… Mój dziadek.

Ta informacja zwaliła z nóg wszystkich członków SEES. Nikt nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, więc wszyscy po prostu wpatrywali się w Mitsuru, czekając na dalszy ciąg opowieści.

\- Mój dziadek miał obsesją na punkcie Cieni. Chciał je ujarzmić i stworzyć coś nadzwyczajnego.

\- Ujarzmić ich moc? – Fuuce nie mieściło się to w głowie. Przecież to było szalone. Cienie były niebezpieczne. Jak mógł narażać siebie na coś takiego?

\- Stworzył grupę naukowców i przez siedem lat zebrał znaczącą liczbę Cieni.

\- Że co? – Junpei wytrzeszczył oczy. – Cholera, to przecież szalone.

\- Jednakże – Mitsuru kontynuowała, nie zważając na zaszokowane miny wszystkich – dziesięć lat temu, podczas końcowego etapu eksperymentu, stracił kontrolę nad ich mocą. W konsekwencji naturalny porządek świata został zaburzony.

\- Masz namyśli…

\- Tak, Tartarus i Godzina Mroku.

Wszyscy wciągnęli powietrze z przejęciem.

\- W wyniku tego wypadku masa Cieni została podzielona na kilka dużych części i rozproszona. Są to Cienie, na które natykacie się w nocy, podczas pełni księżyca.

\- To jest powód, dla którego pojawiają się w różnych miejscach? – zapytała Fuuka.

\- Czekajcie – wtrąciła się Yukari – jeśli, to co mówisz jest prawdziwe dlaczego nasza szkoła zamienia się w Tartarusa?... Czekaj… - do Yukari nagle dotarła prawda – nie mów mi, że… to jest miejsce, w którym przeprowadzano eksperymenty?

\- Tak – Choć Mitsuru wyglądała, jakby bała się spojrzeć przyjaciołom w oczy odpowiedziała pewnym siebie głosem.

\- Ci… ci uczniowie, którzy zostali przewiezieni do szpitala…

\- Obawiam się, że jest dokładanie tak, jak myślisz. Port Island musiało być dla nich idealnym obszarem. Jest to bardzo popularne miejsce, a Kirijo Group ma na nie wpływ. Mogli tam robić, co im się podobało. Jak możesz się domyślić, eksperymenty trwające dziesięć lat temu zostały przeprowadzone w Gekkoukan High School.

Yukari opuściła głowę.

\- Czy to znaczy… że cały ten czas sprzątaliśmy jego bałagan?! Okłamywałaś nas? – spojrzała hardo na Mitsuru.

Czerwonowłosa jednak nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko opuściła głowę z pokorą.

\- Ty też o tym wiedziałeś, prawda, Akihiko? Nie pomyśleliście o tym, że nas po prostu wykorzystujecie? Czy zwyczajnie nie obchodziło was to, tak długo, jak walczyliśmy?

\- To nie prawda – zaprzeczył Akihiko. – Miałem swoje powody…

\- To była moja własna decyzja, aby nie dzielić się z wami tą informacją… przepraszam – powiedziała Mitsuru. - Nigdy nie chciałam was oszukać. Przekonanie was, abyście dołączyli do SEES było moim największym priorytetem. Nieważne jak absurdalne to może się wydawać , tylko my, z naszymi Personami, możemy walczyć z Cieniami.

\- Jak mogłaś? – oburzyła się Yukari.

\- Po za tym… niektórzy z nas nigdy nie mieli wyboru… ja… - zaczęła niepewnie Mitsuru.

Choć dziewczyna nie dokończyła zdania wszyscy mogli się domyślić, że za tym milczeniem kryją się nieprzyjemne wspomnienia i smutna prawda.

\- Mitsuru… przestań – powiedział Akihiko

\- Yukari… to ludzi z przeszłości powinnaś winić, nie Mitsuru – powiedział Ikutsuki. – Tych, którzy stracili swoje życie przez to, co zrobili. Wszyscy jedziemy na tym samym wózku, a tu nikt nie zasłużył na oskarżenia, którymi nas obciążyłaś.

Dopiero teraz Fuuka przypomniała sobie, że wraz z nimi w pokoju znajduje się również Ikutsuki. On wiedział o wszystkim? A mimo to wciąż pomagał Mitsuru? Dlaczego im nigdy o tym nie powiedział?

Dla Fuuki to wszystko wydawało się absurdalne. Z jednej strony Ikutsuki był mężczyzna, który chciał doprowadzić do końca świata, a z drugiej pomagał im pokonać Cienie i wspierał Mitsuru, mimo tego, co zrobił jej dziadek. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała, co o nim myśleć.

\- Ale… ech… - jęknęła Yukari.

\- Minęło dziesięć lat od tego wydarzenia. Nikt nie wie dlaczego Cienie powróciły, ale odkąd się ujawniły przynajmniej możemy je znaleźć i zniszczyć. Czy rozumiesz, co to znaczy? Co jeśli ci powiem, że dwanaście Cieni jest przyczyną tego wszystkiego? – ciągnął Ikutsuki.

Akihiko wytrzeszczył oczy na niego.

\- Dwanaście Cieni? Czy to znaczy, że jeśli pokonamy je, Tartarus i Godzina Mroku zniknął?

\- No właśnie! To jest to, co chciałem ci powiedzieć wcześniej. Widzisz, to są te dobre wieści.

Nagle wszyscy oprzytomnieli

\- To prawda?! – zapytała zaszokowana Fuuka.

Ikutsuki skinął głową

Teraz dziewczyna była już kompletnie skonsternowana.

\- To są dowody na poparcie tego. Teraz nasza prawdziwa walka się zaczyna. Bez względu, na to co się stało w przeszłości, musimy walczyć z Cieniami, żeby chronić ludzi. Cienie zyskują siłę. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić, żeby po prostu czekać. – Ikutsuki wstał. - Jest wiele tajemnic, wciąż otaczających Tartarusa. Dlaczego tak gigantyczna budowla pojawiła się akurat na terenie szkoły? Odpowiedz musi leżeć w środku.

Po tych słowach zapadła cisza. Ani Ikutsuki ani nikt inny nawet nie odważył się odezwać. Wszyscy wciąż byli mocno zaszokowani tym, co zostało przed nimi ujawnione. Dopiero, gdy Minato bezceremonialnie wstał wyszedł z salonu wszyscy zrozumieli, że zebranie się zakończyło.

Akihiko położył Mitsuru, która wciąż siedziała ze spuszczoną głową, rękę na ramieniu, po czym zaczął ją pocieszać. Z kolei Junpei szybko dogonił Yukari, która biorąc przykład z przyjaciela, zaczęła kierować się w stronę pokoju, aby wypytać ją o szczegóły tego całego wybuchu sprzed dziesięciu lat. Natomiast Fuuka siedziała, jak zamurowana, próbując pozbierać myśli.

Dziadek Mitsuru był zły? To on stworzył to, z czym teraz walczą? Dlaczego Ikutsuki chce im pomóc? Przecież chciał doprowadzić do upadku, a teraz tłumaczy im, jak zniszczyć Cienie i Godzinę Mroku, które zagrażają światu? Czy jest możliwe to że Ikutsuki jednak jest dobry? Że nie planuje niczego złego?

 _Nie oszukuj się. Tak naprawdę oni są tak samo źli jak ty. Nawet bez prób zniszczenia świata._

Dziewczyna szybko potrząsnęła głową. To nie był czas na wykłócanie się z głosami w głowie. Fuuka chciała lepiej zrozumieć, to co się właśnie stało. Chciał porozmawiać z mężczyzną.

Yamagishi spojrzała na Mitsuru i Akihiko, którzy siedzieli naprzeciwko niej. Przy nich nie mogła zacząć rozmowy o sektach i ewentualnych końcach świata. No tak, nie mogła… w końcu była zdrajcą. Nie mogła o wszystkim mówić przyjaciołom. Musiała się ukrywać.

Dziewczyna zacisnęła dłonie na spódnicy, po czym zaczęła się wpatrywać natrętnie na mężczyznę, aby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Nie musiała czekać na to długo, gdyż gdy tylko mężczyzna obrócił głowę w jej stronę zauważył spojrzenie, którym go obdarzyła.

Zmarszczył brwi w pytającym spojrzeniu.

No dobrze, wiedział już, że Fuuka czegoś chce, tylko jak teraz przekazać mu, że musi z nim porozmawiać.

Dziewczyna najpierw wskazała dłonią na siebie, później na mężczyznę, następnie zrobiła z dłoni usta, którymi zaczęła poruszać, a na końcu, aby przedstawić mu temat rozmowy, przyłożyła pięści do głowy, które szybko rozwarła, udając, że wybucha jej głowa. Miała nadzieje, że ta sekwencja gestów da mu jasny przekaz. Jednak mężczyzna tylko patrzył na nią, jak na skrzyżowanie rekina z jednorożcem.

\- Co? – zapytał poruszając ustami, lecz nie wydając dźwięku.

\- Ty – wskazała na niego, otwierając szeroko usta, aby mógł zrozumieć, co chce mu przekazać. – Ja – wskazała na siebie. – Rozmowa – zrobiła z dłoni usta, którymi poruszyła.

Ikutsuki tylko przewrócił oczami.

\- Koco? – zapytał.

Co? Co to znaczyło?

\- Co?

\- Noco?

Czy on mówił do niej w jakimś innym języku?

\- Nie. Rozumiem – powiedziała szeroko otwierając usta.

Mężczyzna przechylił głowę dając jej znać, że ma podobne problemy z komunikacją, co ona.

\- Czego nie umiesz? – szepnął, nachylając się do niej.

\- Nie, rozumiesz – sprostowała, również nachylając się do niego.

\- No właśnie, nie rozumiem – przyznał.

\- Chodziło mi…

\- Ekhym – usłyszała czyjeś chrząknięcie.

Gdy podniosła głowę, zobaczyła niezadowolony wzrok Akihiko i skonsternowany Mitsuru. Najwyraźniej dziewczyna właśnie zwierzała się chłopakowi, a oni im to przerwali i to w tak głupi sposób.

\- Dobrze się bawicie? – zapytał chłopak.

\- Właściwie, to ja muszę już iść – powiedział Ikutsuki uśmiechając się z zawstydzeniem.

Mężczyzna podniósł się z fotela, po czym zaczął kierować w stronę schodów. Dziewczyna spojrzała na dwójkę przyjaciół, siedzących naprzeciwko niej. Teraz została sama i sama musiała im wytłumaczyć to dziwne zachowanie.

\- My… - zaczęła – my tylko nie chcieliśmy wam przeszkadzać.

\- Rozumiem… - powiedział Akihiko, tak jakby chciał, aby rozwinęła tę myśl.

\- To… to ja może ponieprzeszkadzam wam gdzie indziej – rzuciła propozycję.

Dziewczyna podniosła się z zażenowaniem z pufy, po czym zaczęła iść w stronę schodów. Na początku szła, może trochę za szybko, ale starała się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi i udawać spokojną, co nie szło jej za dobrze. Lecz gdy oddaliła się na tyle, że ani Mitsuru ani Akihiko nie mogli jej zobaczyć zaczęła biec, chcąc dogonić Ikutsukiego i wypytać go o wszystko.

Wbiegła na drugie piętro, jednak tam go nie zastała, wbiegła na trzecie, lecz tam też pustki, dopiero, gdy skierowała wzrok na schody prowadzące na czwarte piętro, zauważyła Ikutsukiego u góry schodów.

\- Shuji! – krzyknęła za nim zaspana. Bieganie zdecydowanie nie było jej mocną stroną.

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się, po czym wolno skierował swój wzrok na dziewczynę.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak – warknął. – Takaya mnie tak nazywa. Mów do mnie Ikutsuki.

Dziewczyna cofnęła się, słysząc jego zimny ton głosu. Jednak po chwili powstrzymała swoją naturalną chęć wycofania się i tylko posłusznie skinęła głową.

Relacja Takayi i Ikutsukiego również była ciekawym tematem. Fuuka chciała się czegoś więcej o tym dowiedzieć. Chyba czuli do siebie niechęć. Tylko dlaczego? Jednak te sprawę chciała zostawić na później.

\- Naprawdę jeśli pokonamy dwanaście Cieni, to Godzina Mroku zniknie? Naprawdę chcesz nam pomóc naprawić błąd dziadka Mitsuru? Czyli jednak nie chcesz zniszczyć świata, prawda?

Choć dziewczyna tego nie chciała w jej głosie pojawiła się nadzieja. Cieszyła się, że Ikutsuki tak naprawdę nie jest zły, a ona nie zdradziła przyjaciół.

Mężczyzna patrzył na nią przez chwilę z średnim zainteresowaniem, po czym uśmiechną się kącikiem ust, tak jakby dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, to co powiedziała dziewczyna. Co więcej wydawało się go to bawić.

\- Nie dziwię się, że wszyscy tak tobą pomiatają – odezwał się w końcu. – Jesteś przecież tak łatwowierna.

\- Co? – zapytała zaszokowana dziewczyna.

Mężczyzna niczego nie odpowiedział, tylko odwrócił się, po czym wszedł na górę.

Pomiatają ją? Fuuka nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Kto nią pomiata? Przecież zarówno przyjaciele jak i rodzina ją kochają.

 _Czy teraz widzisz? Widzisz, że jesteś nic nie warta? Nawet Ikutsuki ci to przyznał. Jesteś nikim._

Choć mężczyzna już dawno zniknął ze szczytu schodów, Fuuka jeszcze długo wpatrywała się w tamto miejsce, powtarzając sobie w kółko słowa Ikutsukiego, a towarzyszyły jej w tym szydercze szepty głosów w jej głowie.


	3. Chapter 3

Tego dnia było wolne. Fuuka obudziła się, lecz już nie z wielkim poczuciem winy i egzystencjonalnym pytaniem „Co dalej?". Na miejsce tego wszystkiego pojawiło się skonsternowanie i nowe pytania, które już tak natrętnie nie napierały na nią, domagając się odpowiedzi.

Dziewczyna zwlekła się z łóżka, po czym wciąż w piżamie, zaczęła zmierzać w stronę kuchni. Miała nadzieję, że z powodu wczesnej godziny nikogo tam nie zastanie, przez co będzie mogła w spokoju zastanowić nad swoimi dalszymi poczynaniami . Nie tylko w stosunku do Stregi, ale również do dzisiejszego dnia.

Niestety, gdy tylko zeszła na dół i zajrzała do kuchni, zobaczyła Minato, siedzącego przy stole z kubkiem gorącej kawy bądź herbaty. Dziewczyna chwilę się wahała. Wejść czy nie? Czy chciała być z nim sam na sam w jednym pomieszczeniu? A co jeśli będzie chciał z nią rozmawiać? A co jeśli skończą im się tematy do rozmowy? A co jeśli coś zdradzi?

Pytania jak zwykle zaczęły mnożyć się w jej głowie, a ona nie mogła nic z tym zrobić. Lecz po chwili postanowiła wziąć się w garść.

Nie, nie mogła tego zrobić. Nie mogła stchórzyć. Teraz należała do Stregi. Teraz zaczyna nowy rozdział w życiu. Musiała się zmienić. Musiała być odważniejsza.

Hardo, z wysoko uniesioną głową, weszła do kuchni. Patrząc na jej twarz i postawę można było odnieść wrażenie, że właśnie podbiła świat, a nie podjęła decyzję o zjedzeniu śniadania.

Wbrew jej obawom, Minato nawet nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, tylko wpatrywała się w okno, co chwilę popijając coś z kubka.

\- Cześć – powiedziała niepewnie, chcąc zaznaczyć swoją obecność i odważnie zmierzyć się z rozmową, którą będzie musiała poprowadzić.

\- Witaj – odparł beznamiętnie, po czym zamilkł.

Fuuka z jednej strony czuła zawód, że jednak nie będzie miała okazje zmierzyć się ze swoimi słabościami, a z drugiej cieszyła, gdyż to będzie oznaczało bezstresowy poranek.

Dziewczyna postawiła wodę na herbatę, gdy nagle usłyszała te szydercze i syczące głosy.

 _On cię uratował. Zawdzięczasz mu życie. A ty jak mu się odwdzięczasz? Pracujesz dla jakiejś Stregi. Zradzasz. Okłamujesz._

\- Nie, to nie prawda – zaprzeczyła. – Mam dobre intencje, chce pomóc. To się liczy. Nie jestem zła.

 _Jesteś bezużyteczna. Pchasz się tam, gdzie cie nie chcą. Sprowadzisz na nich tylko kłopoty._

\- Nie, to nie prawda – powiedziała pewnie.

\- Do kogo ty mówisz? – usłyszała zdziwiony głos, zabarwiony nutką zniesmaczenia.

Fuuka odwróciła się, aby ujrzeć chłopaka, który wpatrywał się już nie w okno, a w nią, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Ja… - zaczęła przerażona. Zapomniała, że ktoś może ją usłyszeć. – Do… do siebie.

Chłopak chwilę na nią patrzył, a następnie skinął głową na znak, że dotarła do niego informacja, po czym znów zaczął ją ignorować.

A gdyby odkryli, że coś z nią nie tak? Że słyszy głosy? Uznaliby ja za dziwaczkę. A może nawet zamknęli w psychiatryku. Ale na szczęście do tego nie doszło. Chłopak zamilkł.

Gdy woda się zagotowała, Fuuka zalała sobie herbatę, po czym zaczęła robić kanapkę. Ani ona nie zwracała uwagi na chłopaka, ani on na nią. Między nimi panowała nieskrepowana cisza, która po chwili została przerwana.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedziała Mitsuru, wchodząc do kuchni.

Choć, w przeciwieństwie do Fuuki, była ubrana, to wyglądała na zaspaną, gdyż co chwilę lekko napinała mięśnie, najwyraźniej, nie chcąc się przy nich ostentacyjnie się przeciągać.

Yamagishi obserwowała ja kątem oka, zastanawiając się, czy mogła, słyszeć, jak mówi do siebie, bądź jak rozmawiała z Minato. Przez chwilę bała się, że chłopak może opowiedzieć dziewczynie o jej dziwactwach. Lecz obawy zostały rozwiane w chwili, gdy czerwonowłosa zatrzymała się gwałtownie, wciągając powietrze do płuc.

\- Kawa – zauważyła, patrząc na chłopaka, siedzącego przy stole.

Czyli jednak, tym co pił była kawa.

\- Zgada się – potwierdził.

Mitsuru zmarszczyła brwi z niezadowoleniem.

\- To amerykanie wprowadzili kawę do Japonii, podstępnie manipulując umysłami dzieci, w celach komercyjnych – powiedziała z wyrzutem.

Chłopak tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko komercji – rzucił, biorąc kolejny łyk napoju.

Dziewczyna wydawała się być nie usatysfakcjonowana tak obojętną reakcją, na jej emocjonalną wypowiedz.

\- Naprawdę manipulowanie i okłamywanie dzieci, tylko po to, aby zdobyć upragniony cel, jest dla ciebie czymś normalnym? – zapytała.

\- No wiesz… - zaczął ze znudzoną miną, wpatrując się w swój kubek. – Ja mógłbym być oburzony, ale nie rozumiem twojej reakcji, Mitsuru. Przecież ty też okłamujesz ludzi, prawda? – zapytał swobodnym tonem.

Czerwonowłosa zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. Jego wypowiedź była jawnym nawiązaniem do wczorajszej rozmowy, która nie należała do najłatwiejszych i to jeszcze wypowiedziana tak beztroskim tonem. Czy on próbował udawać, że w tym zdaniu nie ma wyrzutu? Czy może myślał, że jeśli powie to w ten sposób Fuuka się nie zorientuje, o co chodzi? No cóż, nie ważne czego chciał, nie udało mu się to. Nawet zielonowłosa, starająca się nie afiszować swoją obecnością, uważała, że to co powiedział było oburzające.

\- Nie pozwalaj sobie Arisato – powiedziała ostro dziewczyna. – Wczoraj wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy, wiec jeśli mimo zrozumienia reszty członków SEES, zamierzasz wypominać mi błędy mojego dziadka, to sobie daruj.

\- Spokojnie Mitsuru, nie zamierzam ci wypominać błędów twojego dziadka – powiedział spokojnie.

Na twarzy chłopaka pojawiło się coś, co mniej doświadczona osoba w kontaktach z nim, mogłaby wziąć za grymas, jednak Fuuka wiedziała, że był to uśmiech. Uśmiech, który nie znaczył nic dobrego.

\- Zamierzam ci wypominać twoje błędy i oszustwa – sprecyzował.

Z początku na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się szok, spowodowany jego bezczelnością. Jednak już po chwili dziewczyna stwierdziła, że dumny odwrót będzie lepszy, niż bezowocna walka, w której może stracić godność.

\- Wybaczcie, ale chyba już nie jestem głodna – powiedziała, posyłając chłopakowi niezadowolone spojrzenie.

Mitsuru odwróciła się, po czym opuściła kuchnię

Fuuka jeszcze chwilę stała przy blacie, bojąc się nawet poruszyć, gdyż gęsta atmosfera, którą dziewczyna pozostawiła po sobie, w pomieszczeniu, wydawał się krępować jej ruchy.

Jednak w końcu, wiedząc, że kiedyś będzie musiała zjeść, przygotowane przez siebie śniadanie, wzięła talerz z jedzeniem oraz herbatę, po czym usiadła naprzeciwko chłopaka, przy stole.

Niebieskowłosy wydawał się nie zwracać na nią uwagi, spokojnie spoglądając na drzwi, za którymi zniknęła starsza dziewczyna.

Powiedz coś – pomyślała. – Rozładuj napięcie… albo i nie. Nakrzycz na niego, za to jak potraktował Mitsuru. Zrób cokolwiek. Nie siedź, jak to ciele.

\- Dlaczego kawa jest taka zła? – rzuciła pierwsze pytanie, które przyszło jej na myśl.

Chłopak leniwie zwrócił na nią swoje spojrzenie. Chwilę bawił się kubkiem w ciszy, po czym odpowiedział.

\- Japończycy od zawsze pili herbatę, a nie kawę - zaczął. - Kawa była dla nas czymś obcym, jednak amerykanie koniecznie chcieli nam ją sprzedawać. Jako że herbata była w naszej kulturze mocno zakorzeniona, a z kawą nie mieliśmy żadnych skojarzeń, trzeba je było w nas wytworzyć. Stworzyli więc bezkofeinowe lody o smaku kawy, które dzieci pokochały. A gdy dorosły zaczęły ją kupować, gdyż kojarzyła im się z dzieciństwem… To takie proste, a takie skuteczne – podsumował.

Fuuka przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad usłyszaną historią. W sumie czy Mitsuru miała rację? Czy to było złe? To był po prostu biznes, jak każdy i nikt nie robił nikomu tym nic złego. Wiec może to po prostu Misturu przesadzała.

Chłopak wstał, po czym skierował się w stronę drzwi. Fuuka myślała, że niebieskowłosy po prostu wyjdzie z kuchni, lecz on nagle obrócił się w jej stronę.

\- Nie zamierzasz bronić Mitsuru, prawda? – zapytał.

Dziewczyna się przez chwilę wahała. Stanąć po stronie Minato, czy dziewczyny? Dlaczego kazał jej wybierać? Dlaczego ktoś ponownie stawia ją przed ciężką decyzją?

 _Dziewczyna, która zmusiła cię, żebyś dołączyła do SEES i przejęła jej brudną robotę, czy chłopak, który cię uratował? To taki trudny wybór._

\- Nie, nie zamierzałam – odparła opuszczając potulnie głowę.

Gdy chłopak usłyszał to zapewnienie, wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Po śniadaniu Fuuka skierował się do pokoju Ikutsukiego. Zapukała raz, lecz nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Zapukała drugi. Wciąż cisza. Gdy już miała bezczelnie wtargnąć do jego pokoju, bez pozwolenia, ktoś nacisną klamkę z drugiej strony. Po chwili w drzwiach ujrzała zaspanego Ikutsukiego. Choć mężczyzna był kompletnie ubrany, widać było, że dopiero co wstał i ciąż jeszcze się nie rozbudził.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedziała uprzejmie, jak to zwykle miała w zwyczaju zwracać się do starszych.

\- Cześć – mruknął trąc oczy.

Chwilę stali w ciszy. Fuuka liczyła na to, że mężczyzna, jak na szefa zbrodni, jaką była zdrada, przystało, powie jej co dzisiaj ma robić, aby zadowolić tę całą Stergę i utrzymać ich tajemnicę w sekrecie.

\- Więc… - zaczęła dziewczyna. – Wczoraj przedstawiłeś mi Stregę i nazwałeś jej członkiem… czy to znaczy, że mam coś dzisiaj dla nich zrobić? Mamy znów tam jechać?

Mężczyzna chwilę patrzył na nią nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, jakby jego myśli były bliżej parującego kubka kawy, niż jej.

\- Ach, Strega – mruknął, drapiąc się po głowie. – Tak… tak, jedz do nich dzisiaj… jak będą czegoś chcieli, to zrób to dla nich. Nic ważnego dzisiaj się nie dzieje.

Zabrzmiało to bardziej, jakby mężczyzna próbował po prostu znaleźć jej jakieś zajęcie, aby dała mu spokój i czuła się użyteczna, niż, jakby rzeczywiście musiała tam jechać. Jednak dziewczyna bezsprzecznie zaakceptowała ten fakt i przyjęła rozkaz, zastanawiając się bardziej nad tym, że nie wie, jak tam dojechać, niż czy to w ogóle ma sens.

\- Dobrze, rozumiem . – Skinęła głową, a mężczyzna bezceremonialnie zamknął za nią drzwi.

Dziewczyna wróciła do pokoju, po czym ubrała się i sprawdziła w Internecie, jak tam dojechać. Nie znała nazwy ulicy, jednak to miasteczko nie było duże, a co za tym idzie, nie było tu zbyt wielu cmentarzysk opuszczonych domów, takich, jak te koło kapliczki.

Dzięki umiejętnościom sprawnej obsługi komputera i szybkiemu Internetu, dziewczyna dosyć prędko znalazła miejsce, którego szukała. Nie była pewna w którą stronę iść, po opuszczeniu metra, jednak stwierdziła, że tułaczka po mieście jest lepsza niż siedzenie tu i patrzenie w oczy ludziom, których zdradzała.

Dziewczyna szybko wstała, po czym opuściła pokój, a następnie Iwatodai Dorm.

Fuuka dojechała na miejsce dosyć szybko, gdyż znalezienie metra i wejście do właściwego pociągu nie było żadną filozofią. Jednak, gdy wysiadła zrobiło się zdecydowanie gorzej. Nie miała pojęcia, gdzie jest, ani jak dotrzeć do celu. Minęło wiele czasu zanim zielonowłosa odważyła się zapytać jakiegoś przechodnia o drogę. Niektórzy mówili, że się spieszą, inni nie chcieli z nią rozmawiać, gdy docierało do nich, że dziewczyna nie zna konkretnej ulicy i adresu, lecz w końcu znalazła jakąś uroczą babinkę, która zapytała wprost, czy ta przypadkiem nie szuka miejsca spotkań sekty. Fuuka chwilę się wahała, jednak w końcu przytaknęła głową. Po tych słowach staruszka bezbłędnie wskazał jej drogę do kapliczki.

Dziewczynę zdziwiło, to że babinka słyszała o tej sekcie, jednak postanowiła tego nie komentować i nie zawracać sobie tym głowy. Gdy w końcu znalazła się wśród starych budynków, znalezienie tego odpowiedniego okazało się śmiesznie łatwe, gdyż niektóre drzew rosnące przy kapliczce, wznosiły się ponad budynki. Co zdaniem Fuuki było bardzo nie bezpieczne, jednak ona nie była tu ani żadnym architektem ani nie zajmowała się sprawami BHP, więc ponowie postanowiła zignorować ten fakt.

Po wejściu do budynku dziewczyna zauważyła, że jest on całkowicie pusty. Ani jednej żywej duszy. Zielonowłosa nie tracąc nadziei na spotkanie reszty członków Stregi zaczęła iść w stronę drzwi, prowadzących do miejsca, w którym cała trójka prawdopodobnie mieszkała. Dziewczyna już miała nacisnąć klamkę, gdy nagle zobaczyła, jak drzwi się uchylają. Zielonowłosa w ostatniej chwili odskoczyła, unikając zderzenia z otwierającymi się drzwiami, za którymi stał Jin.

Gdy chłopak ją zobaczył zamrugał parę razy, upewniając się, że to nie zwidy i dziewczyna naprawdę tu jest.

\- Dzień dobry – zaczęła niepewnie.

Chłopak chyba chciał chyba coś powiedzieć, jednak nie dane mu to było, gdyż nagle ktoś, kto stał z tyłu pchnął go do przodu.

\- Rusz się. – Usłyszała Fuuka zirytowany głos zza pleców chłopaka. – Tarasujesz przejście.

Z wnętrza korytarza wyłonił się Takaya, który był równie zdziwiony widokiem dziewczyny, jak jego przyjaciel.

\- Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał niechętnie.

\- Ikutsuki mnie tu przysłał, żebym wam pomogła, jeśli czegoś potrzebujecie. – Dziewczyna, starała się to powiedzieć pewnie, jednak jej lekko skulona postawa zdradzała niepewność.

\- Ach tak – zaczął białowłosy, patrząc na nią drapieżnie. – Kochany, stary Shuji, zawsze taki pomocny – zakpił.

Dziewczyna delikatnie przeskakiwała z nogi na nogę, próbując ukryć fakt, że chce stąd uciec. Spojrzała na chłopaka w okularach. Miała nadzieję, że ma on na tyle empatii i rozsądku, aby odwieść swojego przyjaciela od wymyślania jakichś głupich zadań dla niej.

\- Posprzątaj – rzucił w końcu białowłosy. – Gdy już to zrobisz możesz odejść.

No cóż, dziewczyna była trochę zaskoczona, a trochę zawiedziona. Miała nadzieję, że przynależenie do sekty sprawi, że będzie wykonywała jakieś niebezpieczne misje, robiła szalone rzeczy. A tu co? Miała robić za pokojówkę? Ale z drugiej strony, czy to źle? Sprzątanie i robienie zakupów to przynajmniej bezpieczne zajęcie w przeciwieństwie do składania ofiar… czy cokolwiek się robi w sektach.

\- Dobrze – zgodziła się dziewczyna, po czym skierowała się w stronę części mieszkalnej.

Dziewczynę zdziwiło, że w całej kapliczce nie było światła, ogrzewania, wody ani żadnych środków czystości, jednak musiała jakoś sobie radzić. Wzięła jedyne, w miarę użyteczne, wiaderko, które znalazła, po czym nalazła do niego wody z dużego zbiornika, znajdującego się niedaleko kapliczki. Prawdopodobnie był to zbiornik na deszczówkę, ale głowy by nie dała.

Dolała do tego trochę płynu do naczyń, znalezionego w jakimś małym, zatęchłym pomieszczeniu, który oni nazywali kuchnią. Szmatą, którą znalazła w wiadrze, myła zarówno meble, jak i podłogę, ale ich chyba nie za bardzo to obchodziło.

Fuuka właśnie kończyła myć podłogę w pokoju Chidori. Klęczała obok łóżka, robiąc duże kółka dłońmi, aby wszędzie dotrzeć. Tak właśnie jej ręce znalazły się pod łóżkiem dziewczyny, gdzie Fuuka przez przypadek coś szturchnęła.

Kolejna tajemnica ukryta pod łóżkiem? – pomyślała.

Z ciekawości wsunęła tam dłoń, aby sprawdzić, czy czerowonowłosej przypadkiem coś tam nie wpadło.

Gdy tylko włożyła tam rękę poczuła ostry ból. Szybko wyciągnęła z tamta dłoń i ją obejrzała. Miała płytkie rozcięcie na opuszku palcu.

Co to jest? – pomyślała.

Ponownie włożyła tam rękę, lecz tym razem ostrożnie to wydostała spod łóżka. Okazało się iż nie była to, żadna ukryta tajemnica, lecz duży i ostry kawałek szkła. Prawdopodobnie coś się kiedyś rozbiło, a on przez przypadek tam wpadł.

Fuuce przypomniał się pocięty nadgarstek Chidori. Dlaczego Jin był na nią zły? Przecież dziewczyna pewnie nie zrobiła tego specjalnie. A jeśli? Oni nie wydawali się zbyt normalni, wiec czy było możliwe, żeby Chidori dobrowolnie się kaleczyła?

Fuuke przeszedł dreszcz. Jak tak można? Przecież to okropne i strasznie bolesne. Ona by tak nie mogła. Dziewczyna spojrzała na swoją dłoń, która leżała na jej kolenie. Nie, ona by tak nie mogła

 _Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie? Gdybyś się wykrwawiła wszystko byłoby z głowy. Już nikt więcej nie musiałby się z tobą użerać ani cie oglądać. To chyba najlepsze wyjście z całej tej sytuacji. Dlaczego się po prostu nie zbijesz? I tak jesteś zdrajcą i szumowiną, wiec czemu nie miałabyś wszystkim zrobić tej przysługi?_

\- Nie, nie zrobię tego, jestem przecież potrzebna. Na pewno mam jakieś swoje zadanie na świecie. Nie mogłabym tego zrobić… tak nie można – zapewniała poniekąd siebie, a poniekąd głosy w głowie.

 _I tak nikt cie nie potrzebuje, wiec co ci szkodzi? I tak jesteś nikim._

\- Przestań! – krzyknęła Fuuka chcąc uciszyć głosy w głowie.

Aby podkreślić swoje zdenerwowanie, chciała uderzyć pięścią w kolano. Jednak, gdy to zrobiła, nie poczuła żadnego ciężaru na nodze. Gdy już miała zacząć się zastanawiać, co jest nie tak, poczuła ostrzy, przeszywający ból. Jednak nie na nodze, a w ręce. Do tego wszystkiego po chwili dołączyło coś ciepłego, spływającego jej po dłoni. Dziewczyna spojrzała w tamto miejsce, po czym serce zaczęło jej szybciej bić z przerażenia. Zobaczyła kawałek szkła wystający z jej dłoni. Choć tkwił głęboko, nie przebił jej dłoni na wylot.

Pierwszą jej reakcją był krzyk, po czym wstała i odwróciła się w stronę drzwi, chcąc wezwać pomoc. Nie musiała nawet nigdzie wychodzić, ponieważ, gdy tylko się odwróciła, zobaczyła Chidori, która stała w drzwiach. Na jej twarzy po raz pierwszy pojawiła się emocja, a było nią przerażenie.

\- Jin! – zawołała dziewczyna, nie dając Fuuce nic powiedzieć. – Jin, chodź tu!

Fuuka chwilę stała zgarbiona, trzymając się za krwawiącą rękę. Wpatrywała się w czerwonowłosą, która choć starała się mieć kamienną twarz, to było widać, że w środku targają nią emocje.

Po chwili obok dziewczyny pojawił się niebieskowłosy chłopak. Przez chwilę patrzył na Fuukę ze średnim zainteresowaniem, jednak gdy jego wzrok padł na krwawiącą rękę dziewczyny, nie potrzebował dużo czasu na reakcję.

\- Chidori, szybko! Podaj mi z szafki płyn do dezynfekcji, chusteczki i bandaż! – krzyknął, podbiegając do zielonowłosej.

Chłopak złapał Fuukę za nadgarstek, po czym zmusił ją, aby usiadła na łóżku. Czerwonowłosa choć wydawał się nie spieszyć, to poruszała się szybciej, niż zwykle, przez co można było zobaczyć, że zależy jej jednak na zdrowiu Fuuki… albo przynajmniej na tym, aby ta nie zakrwawiła jej pościeli.

\- Co ty tu robiłaś? – zapytał chłopak, sprawdzając, czy szkło da się wyjąć.

\- Sprzątałam, naprawdę – powiedziała spanikowana dziewczyna.

Chidori widziała, co tu się stało. Może nawet słyszała, jak Fuuka mówi do siebie. Teraz wszyscy na pewno wezmą ją za nienormalną.

Czerwonowłosa położyła rzeczy na łóżku, obok chłopaka, po czym wycofała się na bezpieczną odległość.

Jin wyjął z dłoni Fuuki szło. Gdy to zrobił z jej ręki trysnęła fontanna krwi. Chłopak zaczął szybko ją tamować, za pomocą chusteczek.

\- A skąd wzięłaś to szkło?... Ech, mam nadzieję, że nie przecięłaś sobie żadnego ścięgna – mruknął.

Jin jeszcze chwilę przykładał chusteczki do jej ręki, po czym delikatnie je odchylił, aby sprawdzić, czy jej ręka przestała już krwawić. Tak, przestała, można było już się zająć dezynfekcją.

Chłopak zaczął wyciągać z jej dłoni kawałki szkła, aby później nie wdało się żadne zakażenie.

\- Znalazłam – odparła dziewczyna.

Niebieskowłosy na chwile podniósł głowę znad jej dłoni, aby posłać jej zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Znalazłam to szkoło pod łóżkiem – wytłumaczyła.

Chłopak zrobił wielkie oczy, po czym skierował wzrok na Chidori, która wydawała się lekko zlęknąć.

\- Wiedziałem – warknął. – Wiedziałem, że coś przede mną ukrywasz.

Chłopak wstał, po czym podszedł do dziewczyny, która nawet nie drgnęła, choć Fuuka pewnie odsunęła by się od niego parę kroków. Zielonowłosa właśnie zastanawiała się , co ten chce zrobić, gdy nagle Jin zamachnął się i wymierzył Chidori policzek. Dziewczyna lekko się zachwiała, dotykając bolącego miejsca, jednak nawet nie pisnęła.

Fuuka wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze, gdy tak się stało. Nie sadziła, że ktoś może być tak brutalny w stosunku do kobiet, jednak to nie był koniec złości Jina.

\- Obiecałaś – powiedział ostro, łapiąc ją za ramię. – Obiecałaś, że już więcej tego nie zrobisz. Dlaczego ciągle kłamiesz?

Dziewczyna chwilę wpatrywała się w niego, po czym przemówiła.

\- I tak wszyscy umrzemy, po co to dalej ciągnąć? – zapytała beznamiętnym głosem.

\- Chidori, do cholery, każdy po coś żyje, każdy ma jakąś misję do spełnienia. A nasza się jeszcze nie zakończyła.

Dokładnie. Właśnie dlatego Fuuka wciąż żyje. Dlatego wbrew głosom w głowie, nigdy nie odbierze sobie życia. Ma jakiś cel. Jakąś misję… Na pewno.

\- I tak mi zabierzesz to szkło, wiec… - zaczęła dziewczyna.

Fuuka przez chwilę myślała, że chłopak ponownie uderzy dziewczynę, jednak on się tylko odwrócił, po czym znów zaczął zajmować ranną.

Gdy już usuną szkło i zdezynfekował ranę, owinął jej rękę bandażem.

\- Idź do domu – powiedział. – Wytłumaczę Takayi, że nie mogłaś dokończyć sprzątania.

Fuuka posłusznie skinęła głową.

Gdy Jin już obandażował jej dłoń, spojrzał na jej zewnętrzną stronę.

\- Poczekaj – powiedział marszcząc brwi. – Jak podnosiłaś to szkło?

\- Normalnie – odparła wymijająco Fuuka. – A dlaczego pytasz?

\- Bo miałaś szkło wbite w zewnętrzną stronę dłoni… Rzeczy nie podnosi się zewnętrzną stroną – dodał, jakby nie był pewien, czy Fuuka rozumie, co ten chce jej przekazać.

\- Ja… no nie wiem… jakoś tak – zaczęła się płatać.

Jin już chciał zadać kolejne pytanie, gdy nagle przerwała mu Chidori.

\- Daj jej spokój – powiedziała beznamiętnie. – Pewnie ją boli. Wypuść my ją, po prostu.

Jin wyglądał, jakby chciał zakwestionować jej słowa, jednak ostatecznie tylko przytaknął głową.

Gdy Fuuka wyszła na ulicę miała wrażenie, że wszyscy się na nią patrzą i na jej zabandażowaną dłoń. Jakby wszyscy wiedzieli, dlaczego ten bandaż tam jest. Jakby wiedzieli, że jest z nią coś nie tak.

Jednak mimo wszystko była bardzo wdzięczna Chidori. Nie sądziła, że dziewczyna może chcieć jej pomóc, a zwłaszcza po tym, jak słyszała jej rozmowę z głosami w głowie. Bo dziewczyna na pewno ją słyszała i widziała, jak wija sobie szkło w rękę. Fuuka to czuła. A mimo to chciała jej pomóc. Dlaczego? No cóż, dziś już nie miała szansy się tego dowiedzieć.

Mimo całej niedogodności, jaką była zraniona ręka, dziewczyna dotarła do Iwatodai Dorm, bez większych przeszkód, gdyż już znała drogę do kapliczki i powrotem.

Gdy tylko zielonowłosa przekroczyła próg akademika, zobaczyła wszystkich członków SEES, prócz Minato, w salonie.

\- Hej, Fuuka – przywitała się Yukari.

\- Cześć – powiedziała dziewczyna, starając się ukryć rękę. Niestety bezskutecznie, gdyż jej nagły ruch nie uszedł uwadze dziewczyny.

\- Co ci się stało w rękę? – zapytała szybko, podchodząc do niej.

\- N-nic – zająknęła się Fuuka. – To nic takiego.

Jednak Yukari, nie zważając na zapewnienia dziewczyny, chwyciła jej rękę i obejrzała ją.

\- O Boże, co ci się stało? – zapytała przejęta.

\- Ja… skaleczyłam się – powiedziała poniekąd prawdę.

\- Ale żeby aż bandaż zakładać? A po za tym, skąd go masz?... Gdzie się skaleczyłaś?

Nadmiar pytań przytłaczał Fuukę, a ona nie wiedziała, co z tym zrobić. Kłamać? Zdradzić część prawdy, czy nie? A jeśli tak to ile?

\- Ja… nieważne. Spokojnie, to nic poważnego, ale… chce po prostu trochę odpocząć… to ja już pójdę.

Fuuka uwolniła rękę z uścisku dziewczyny, po czym szybko czmychnęła do pokoju, z zamiarem zaszycia się tam do końca dnia i nie zwracania na siebie niczyjej uwagi.

Jej plan być może by się udał, gdyby nie niespodziewana wizyta, która miała miejsce jakąś godzinę po jej powrocie.

Fuuka, właśnie stała przy lustrze i poprawiała włosy skaleczoną ręką, z której zdjęła bandaż. Próbowała sobie udowodnić, że wcale nie jest tak źle i może bez problemu posługiwać się dłonią. Nie chciała iść do szkoły w bandażu. Bała się, że ludzie będą pytać, naciskać na nią i przypominać, że nie dość, że jest zdrajcą, to jeszcze szaleńcem, który słyszy głowy.

Dziewczyna pewnie stałaby dłużej, przy swoim odbiciu, gdyby nie usłyszała pukania do drzwi.

\- Tak? – zapytała.

\- Czy mogę przez chwilę z tobą porozmawiać? – usłyszała z zewnątrz głos Mitsuru.

\- Mitsuru? – zapytała ze zdziwieniem. Czego dziewczyna mogła od niej chcieć? – Och, tak, proszę, wejdź.

Czerwonowłosa weszła pewnym krokiem do jej pokoju, po czym usiadła na łóżku, dając jej tym samym znak, że rozmowa nie będzie wcale taka krótka. Fuuka usiadła przy stoliku, który znajdował się na środku jej pokoju, po czym skierowała wzrok na starszą dziewczynę.

\- Fuuka – zaczęła. – Odkąd do nas dołączyłaś pełnisz rolę wsparcia podczas walk. Lecz nie oszukujmy się, posiadasz również bardzo dobrze rozwinięte zdolności informatyczne – zaczęła.

Fuuka pochyliła głowę, aby dziewczyna nie mogła zobaczyć, jej zakłopotanej miny. Nie chciała aby ktokolwiek się o tym dowiedział.

\- Och, ja… ja przepraszam. Nie chciałam robić niczego bez pozwolenia… - zaczęła się jąkać.

\- Spokojnie, nie będę ci robić z tego tytułu żadnych problemów – zapewniła ją dziewczyna. – Ale mam do ciebie specjalną prośbę.

Prośbę? Czego Mitsuru mogła chcieć?

\- Chce abyś znalazła tak dużo informacji, jak tylko będziesz w stanie, na temat incydentu sprzed dziesięciu lat – wytłumaczyła krótko dziewczyna.

\- Ale Mitsuru, przecież doskonale wiesz, jak mało informacji zostało udostępnionych publicznie – odparła smutno Fuuka, wiedząc, że prośba przyjaciółki jest niemożliwa do spełnienia.

\- Właśnie dlatego chce dać ci dostęp do bazy danych Kirijo Group.

\- To znaczy, że… mam zhakować ich system? – zapytała Fuuka z przerażeniem. – Ale to nielegalne.

\- Dam ci mój identyfikator, hasło i wolną rękę. Chce znać dokładną prawdę – czerwonowłosa była nieugięta.

\- Mitsuru…

\- Oczywiście zrozumiem, jeśli odmówisz – weszła jej w zdanie.

Fuuka opuściła głowę. Chwilę się wahała. Zrobić to czy nie? Z jednej strony to było nielegalne, a z drugiej to mogło pomóc jej odkryć prawdę… No i Mitsuru ją o to prosiła…

 _Tak, dokładnie. Wykorzystuje cię cały czas, do tego, żebyś odwalała za nią brudną robotę. Tak, zgódź się jeszcze, żeby jej pomagać. To będzie świetny pomysł. Wtedy będziesz jej służącą już do reszty._

Fuuka przypomniała sobie, jak dziewczyna zaproponowała jej dołączenie do SEES i jak się na to zgodziła. Mitsuru nigdy jej do niczego nie zmuszał. I nie robi tego również teraz. To tylko te głosy w głowie. Ona tylko chce pomocy. Tak, Fuuka wiedziała, co powinna zrobić.

\- Dobrze, już rozumiem co mam robić – odparła Fuuka, co było jednoznaczne ze zgodą.

\- Jesteś pewna?... Doceniam to. – Dziewczyna lekko się uśmiechnęła.

Po tych słowach Mitsuru wstała, po czym zaczęła iść w stronę drzwi, jednak zatrzymała się i jeszcze raz spojrzała na Fuuke.

\- Yamagishi… Czy czujesz się urażona? – zapytała z niemalże troską.

Fuuka nie rozumiała o co jej chodzi. Dlaczego miałaby się tak poczuć? Robiła to dobrowolnie i czuła, że to coś dobrego… gdy zgodziła się współpracować z Ikutsukim wcale tego nie czuła…

\- Mimo moich dobrych intencji wciągnęłam cię w to bez większych wyjaśnień – ciągnęła dziewczyna. – Zapewne jesteś trochę zła na mnie…

\- Nie… naprawdę nie – odpowiedziała spokojnie Fuuka.

Ktoś ją potrzebował. Ktoś zapewniał ją o tym, że jest przydatna. Że ma jakiś cel.

Mitsuru popatrzyła na nią lekko zaskoczona.

\- Widzisz, moi rodzice mają kompleks niższości, ponieważ cała nasza rodzina pracuje, jako lekarze… to właśnie dlatego są dla mnie tacy oschli… To jest dla mnie naprawdę ciężkie. Ale teraz czuję się potrzebna. Mogę pomóc tobie i innym. Więc dlaczego miałbym być zła? – wyznała jej Fuuka.

\- Masz rację Yamagishi, potrzebujemy cię. Nikt nie zastąpi twojego miejsca.

\- Um… - Fuuka się zarumieniła.

\- Dziękuję. Do zobaczenia później.

Po tych słowach starsza dziewczyna wyszła, a Fuuka złapała się za głowę, wpatrując z przerażeniem w przestrzeń.

Co ja zrobiłam? – zapytała sama siebie. – Jak mogłam być tak głupia? Jak mogłam myśleć, że mnie nie potrzebują? Jak mogłam uwierzyć Ikutsukiemu?

 _Bo jesteś nic nie wartą debilką, którą łatwo omamić. Dlatego właśnie nie nadajesz się do niczego innego, jak mycie podłóg u jakiejś sekty_

Głosy w głowie szydziły z niej i śmiały się, jednak ona, jak raz nie słuchała ich, zastanawiając się nad słowami Mitsuru.

Co ona najlepszego narobiła?


End file.
